(Un)Lucky Kiss
by midori-machi
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika segala keberuntungan dalam hidup Midorima tiba-tiba berganti menjadi penuuuh kesialan karena tak sengaja mencium seseorang di kereta? AU/Teiko! Midorima, Shutoku! Takao [Completed]
1. Part 1: Unreasonable Reason

**Pairing**: Midotaka

**Warning**: Lots of Kisses!, Shonen-Ai, Younger!Midorima, semoga tidak ooc, typo?

**Disclaimer**: Karakter punya Fujimasi-sensei, tapi saya yang buat plot fic ini.

* * *

.

PART I

Unreasonable Reasons

..

.

Namanya pagi di Jepang, semua tidak bisa dipisahkan dari yang namanya sibuk dan padat. Sama seperti suasana didalam kereta. Mulai dari pegawai kantoran sampai anak sekolahan semuanya kumpul menjadi satu di kereta, seperti nasi ketan. Bagi seseorang yang bertubuh tinggi melebihi rata-rata anak seumurannya, berdesak-desakan di kereta bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan bagi Midorima. Kepalanya sesekali terpentok pegangan kereta, rambutnya tersangkut iklan yang dipasang dilangit-langit kereta, sampai kejeduk pintu kereta saat masuk atau keluar. Jadi tinggi tak selamanya keren, reader.

"Hei! Kau barusan yang meraba dadaku ya?!" sebuah suara menarik perhatian. Gadis SMA, tampak sedang marah-marah kepada salah satu bapak-bapak yang memakai baju kantoran disebelahnya. Dari wajahnya ia seperti pria mesum yang habis mabuk-mabukan semalaman. "Ngaku saja! Kan bapak yang ada disebelah saya!" lanjutnya lagi dengan marah.

"Bukan saya! Memangnya ada bukti itu saya?" pria itu membantah. "Jangan asal tuduh. Lagi pula dadamu saja kelihatannya rata, untuk apa aku merabanya." katanya pada gadis itu. Oh, tidak sopan sekali dia. Tapi Midorima memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan apapun. Lagipula jaraknya agak jauh, cukup menjadi pendengar saja.

Tapi suasana didalam gerbong menjadi heboh karena gadis SMA itu ternyata cukup berani untuk menarik kerah baju pria mesum tersebut dengan marah. "Apa kau bilang, hentai?" ia menggertakan giginya. Akhirnya terjadi pertengkaran. Gadis tersebut mengguncang-guncang si pria, memaksanya mengaku. Alhasil karena padatnya gerbong, para penumpang lain ikut terdorong-dorong. Sial, tubuh jangkung Midorima ikut terdorong keras hingga kepalanya nyaris terhantam jendela kereta. Tapi tenang, ia berhasil menghindar kesamping sebelum jidatnya bertemu kaca.

"Hmp!"

Mengapa tiba-tiba bibirnya hangat? Mata emeraldnya melotot karena kaget. Tepat didepannya, ada seseorang yang terjepit diantara dirinya dan jendela kereta. Wajah mereka sangat dekat sekali, hingga sampai sama-sama bisa merasakan napas hangat mereka satu sama lain. Iris emerald Midorima berkedip. Bibirnya terasa hangat…

"! ! ! !" murid Teiko itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menutupi bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya panik. Wajahnya pucat dan bercampur merah padam. "M-M-Maaf!" serunya masih dengan nada panik yang tergagap. Yang benar saja?! Ia barusan secara tidak sengaja… menciumnya?!

"T-tidak apa, l-lupakan s-saja." Sahut orang tersebut sama gagapnya.

Setelah beberapa detik kemudian ia baru sadar. Orang tersebut, memakai baju sekolah SMA gakuran* hitam. Rambutnya pendek dan hitam mengkilat, matanya abu-abu jernih dan tingginya sepantaran Midorima. Yang terpenting adalah, ia laki-laki. Laki-laki wahai para reader. Suaranya tadi juga sangat nge-bass. Tak lain tak terelakan. Ciuman pertamanya, dengan cowok.

xxx

_Kiss me out of bearded barley_

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass._

_xxx _

Midorima mengurut keningnya yang pusing. Sial sekali pagi ini. Hari ini Oha-Asa tidak ada meramalkan apa-apa selain: "Kau akan mendapatkan sebuah pertemuan yang menentukan." Entah apa maksudnya. Padahal ia sudah pasti dan yakin membawa Lucky Item hari ini, yaitu dompet. Midorima merogoh saku celana seragamnya nya untuk memastikan bahwa dompetnya masih disana.

Lho?

Lho? ?

Aneh sekali. Sakunya kosong. Tidak ada apa-apa. Dengan panik Midorima kembali merogoh sakunya, kali ini dengan ketakutan. Tidak ada! Dompetnya hilang?! Jelas-jelas saat mengunggu kereta sempat membeli Oshiruko, jadi tak mungkin tertinggal dirumah! Ia langsung menepuk jidatnya. Suasana kereta tadi padat sekali, tentu saja akan rawan pencopet. Bagaimana ini? Seluruh uang yang ia miliki semua ada didalam dompet! Siswa bertubuh jangkung itu menghela napas pasrah.

Sepertinya hari ini akan kacau.

Dengan langkah gontai Midorima berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Kejadian pagi ini sudah cukup membuat wajah cemberutnya menjadi semakin terlihat galak. Tadi tak sengaja mencium orang, sekarang dompetnya hilang di kereta. Jangan-jangan akan ada kejadian buruk lain. Mungkin semua ini terjadi karena dompet, Lucky Itemnya yang hilang makanya jadi sial begini.

"Ohayo Mido-chin~" sebuah suara malas menyapanya. Murasakibara ternyata.

"Pagi." Jawab Midorima pendek. Ia sedang tidak mood. Tapi iris lavender sayu Murasakibara malah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, hingga berhasil mengukir sebuah cengiran di wajah ovalnya. Tak biasanya Murasakibara menunjukkan ekspresi berbeda pada sesuatu selain berhubungan tentang snack.

"Dikepala Mido-chin ada tahi burung~" katanya kemudian.

Hah?

Dengan cepat ia meraba kepalanya. Sesuatu yang basah dan aneh menempel di rambutnya. Berwana kecoklatan dan sepertinya bau. Oh Tuhan yang benar saja… berhubung ia tinggi mungkin sepanjang jalan tak ada yang menyadari dan melihat kotoran ini dikepalanya, kecuali Murasakibara. Tanpa basa-basi lagi remaja berambut hijau itu langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Murasakibara didepan gerbang, yang masih memasang wajah sayu dan menguap.

xxx

Istirahat siang. Midorima menghela napas. Ia lupa membawa bento, tambah lagi tidak punya uang. Sekali lagi dia mengurut kening kepalanya yang pusingnya semakin menjadi. Sepertinya siang ini akan terancam kelaparan. Belum lagi pulang sekolah ini ada latihan basket sampai sore. Bisa-bisa pingsan dilapangan. Dengan penuh harapan ia merogoh tasnya, semoga menemukan sesuatu. Ternyata benar, ia menemukan satu uang 500 Yen terselip didasar tasnya.

"UANG!" pekiknya dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Teman-teman sekelas langsung bengong melihatnya. Pertama kalinya mereka melihat seorang Midorima tampak bahagia dan semangat sekali. Dengan langkah cepat dia keluar kelas. Setidaknya ini cukup untuk membeli minum. Menyusuri lorong, Midorima langsung menuju mesin minuman terdekat , memasukkan uang dan menekan tombol.

Hening. Tak ada yang keluar. Aneh sekali. Mengapa kalengnya tidak keluar?

Urat jengkel muncul dikepalanya.

DUK! DUK! DUK! Ia langsung menepuk-nepuk mesin masin tersebut. Rusak?!

"Jangan merusak peralatan sekolah, Shintaro." Sebuah suara yang dingin dan tenang mengejutkannya, sepasang iris rubi memandanginya lekat-lekat. Ternyata Akashi. Midorima menghela napas dan kembali mengurut kepalanya yang pusing. "Satu-satunya uangku ada didalam."

"Mengapa kau tidak ada uang?"

"Dompetku hilang di kereta." Jawabnya pendek sambil bernapas lemas.

Akashi memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk. "Kau tampak berbeda, ternyata karena itu." Katanya. Tak lama remaja tampan berambut merah itu mengeluarkan dompetnya, memasukkan uang kedalam mesin dan menekan pilihan kaleng Oshiruko. Sebuah kaleng keluar dari dalam mesin. Berhasil. Mengapa tadi Midorima tidak? Dalam hati ia mengutuk mesin minuman ini bertubi-tubi.

Akashi memberikan Oshiruko tersebut pada Midorima.

"Awaaaaasss!" suara sayup-sayup terdengar dari arah luar jendela. Asalnya dari sekumpulan anak-anak yang sedang bermain baseball di lapangan bawah. Midorima mengerutkan dahinya. Mengapa mereka terlihat panik? Dalam hatinya. Satu detik kemudian menyadari bola putih sedang melaju tepat kearahnya. Ia tersentak dan mengambil satu langkah mundur karena kaget.

"TCH!" Akashi menarik lengannya cepat, mengindar sejauh mungkin dari sana.

"CRASH! PRANGGGGGG! ! ! !" suara bola baseball memecahkan kaca koridor dan membuat kaca tipis tersebut terbang hancur berhamburan. Satu pecahan mengenai pipi Midorima. Ia jatuh terduduk, sedangkan Akashi membungkuk dibelakangnya. Berbahaya sekali! Tak terbayang apa yang terjadi jika Akashi tidak menariknya, sudah pasti langsung dikirim ke rumah sakit.

"T-Terima kasih Akashi." Midorima berucap dengan suara ketakutan. Darah mengalir dari luka gores di pipinya. Kesialan boleh, tapi jika kesialan yang dapat membunuhmu seperti ini sudah tak dapat dikatakan kesialan biasa lagi. Lalu apa? Ia sendiri tidak mengerti.

xxx

Ujung-ujungnya Midorima tidak mengikuti pelajaran selanjutkan karena harus pergi ke UKS untuk mengobati luka gores karena sayatan pecahan kaca tadi. Didalam UKS sudah lengkap berjejer remaja pelangi tim reguler Teiko, ikut menengok apa yang terjadi pada kawan setimnya. Aomine menggunakan kesempatan ini juga untuk bolos pelajaran di kelasnya.

"Aku khawatir sekali mendengar tentang kalian." Kise memasang tampang cemas. "Sampai-sampai wajah Midorimacchi terluka parah seperti ini!" serunya histeris. Midorima memandangnya dengan kening berkerut. Parah apanya? "Ini cuma goresan kecil."

"Tapi bagiku luka diwajah itu fatal! Kan bagi seorang model yang-"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Midorima-kun?" Kuroko bertanya, mengabaikan Kise. Dibalik wajah datarnya terselip kekhawatiran. Wajar saja karena dua teman setimnya mengalami kejadian yang cukup berbahaya. Mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko, Midorima kembali menghela napasnya.

Ia kemudian menceritakan tentang kehilangan dompetnya di kereta, terpeleset dijalan, dijatuhi kotoran burung, lupa membawa bento, uang yang ia punya tersangkut di mesin minuman hingga akhirnya kejadian tadi nyaris terkena bola yang juga mengantam pecah kaca koridor sekolah. Setelah diurutkan baru menyadari bahwa sejak pagi hingga siang benar-benar sial dan berantakan.

"Wow sesuatu sekali." Aomine menggaruk kepalanya. "Terlalu mengerikan untuk sekedar dibilang sial."

"Menarik." Akashi berkomentar. Midorima menyumpah dalam hati. "Lalu… apa ada yang masih belum kau ceritakan pada kami?" lanjutnya dengan nada tenang.

Gulp. Midorima menelan ludahnya. Semua sudah kecuali bagian… ciuman di kereta. Tapi untuk bohong pada Akashi sepertinya mustahil. Untuk berani tidak jujur pada seorang Akashi Seijuro berarti sudah siap menantang kerasnya kehidupan. Hari ini dia sudah cukup sial, tidak usah ditambah lagi.

"Sebenarnya…" remaja berkacamata itu menghela napas. Tegarkan dirimu Shintaro! "… Aku tidak sengaja mencium seseorang di kereta pagi ini…" akhirnya kalimat itu keluar juga. Lima reguler Teiko itu langsung terkejut dan memandang Midorima speechless. "Setelah itu aku kehilangan dompet dan kejadian lainnya menyusul…." Lanjutnya sambil menghela napas, dengan wajah sedikit tersipu.

"Tak sengaja mencium?! Hebat sekali!" Aomine berseru keras. "AKU IRI!"

"Hm…" Akashi mengangguk lagi. "Kemungkinan besar kejadian ini mungkin berkaitan dengan orang itu. Jika kamu bertemu lagi dengannya bisa jadi masalah kesialanmu dapat segera dipecahkan." Sang Kapten melipat tangannya penuh konsentrasi. "Kau kenal siapa orangnya? Dari mana asalnya?"

Midorima menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya bertemu dia di kereta. Yang kutahu ia murid SMA di daerah sekitar Tokyo yang seragamnya gakuran hitam." Jawabnya. Seragam SMA yang siswanya memakai gakuran di Tokyo banyak. Tak mungkin mencarinya satu persatu, mau sial sampai berapa hari?

"Cewek dengan gakuran? Sekolah apa itu…" Aomine ikut berpikir. "Tunggu dulu…. GAKURAN?!"

"Kau tau sekolah mana Aominecchi? Tumben kamu pintar." Kise menyeletuk.

"B-Bukan itu! Kalau orang yang kau cium itu pakai gakuran, berarti dia bukan…"

"Iya, dia laki-laki." Potong Midorima tanpa menunggu kalimat Aomine selesai. Akhirnya suasana kembali hening. Mereka terdiam mendengar jawaban dari Midorima tadi. Tau ia tak sengaja mencium orang di kereta saja sudah cukup mengejutkan, apalagi begitu tau orang tersebut adalah cowok SMA?

"Pffffttt." Akhirnya ada sebuah suara yang memecah keneningan. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! !" tawa Aomine meledak. Ia sampai terjungkal kebelakang dan air mata keluar karena sangking terbahak-bahaknya. "Ciuman pertamamu dengan cowok di kereta?! Haa..h..Hahahahahahahaha..hahaha! !"

"PLAK!" Kuroko memukul punggung Aomine keras, berisyarat untuk memintanya berhenti tertawa.

xxx

Akhirnya Midorima tetap ikut latihan basket siang ini. Bermodalkan dipinjamkan uang oleh Momoi ia bebas kelaparan sampai sore. Entah bagaimana pulangnya, nanti saja dipikirkan. Dipinjamkan Kise dompet sebagai pengganti lucky item ternyata tak membantu. Kesialan terus saja datang. Mulai dari kena bola sampai kesiram air. Benar-benar sial sekali. Suasana gym lumayan ramai. Semua masih latihan semangat kecuali Murasakibara yang selalu tampak lesu. Gym semakin ramai karena sejak tadi dihiasi oleh suara rengekan Kise yang sejak tadi menggema keseluruh gedung. "Aominechii ayoo kita main one-on-oneeee!" "Tidak mau ah." Sahut Aomine.

"Midorin kau tak apa?" tanya Momoi dengan senyum khawatir. "Hari yang berat ya?"

Midorima menghela napas dan mengerut keningnya yang pusing. "Begitulah."

Lemparannya masuk seperti biasa. Kesialan tampaknya tak mempengaruhi keakuratan three point-nya. Tak ada yang terjadi setelah itu. Selesai berganti pakaian, Midorima segera niat untuk kembali kerumah. Jika terlalu lama diluar rumah takutnya akan lebih sial, membayangkan kesialan apa yang akan menimpanya sudah membuatnya merinding. Oh Tuhan, tolonglah hambamu ini agar selamat sampai dirumah.

"Eh? Siapa itu?" Aomine menunjuk kearah luar gym. Tak jauh dari mereka ada seseorang yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku. Berambut raven dan berseragam gakuran, menandakan bahwa ia seorang siswa SMA. Mata Midorima membesar melihatnya. Itu… itu orang tadi pagi! Yang tidak sengaja dia uh… cium. Sepertinya orang itu menyadari Midorima keluar dari gym, karena dia langsung berlari kecil menghampirinya. Thump, thump, thum, jantung Midorima berdebar.

"Yoo! Akhirnya ketemu juga. Aku berkeliling sekolah ini untuk mencarimu." Katanya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar. Belum sempat Midorima berkata apa-apa, anak SMA itu memberikannya sesuatu. Dompet berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna hitam yang familiar. "Ini dompetmu, aku temukan di kereta. Kau keburu turun sebelum kukembalikan. Ada kartu pelajarmu di dalam jadi aku tahu kau sekolah di sini."

"Ooooh! Ini dompetmu, Midorin!" seru Momoi. "Syukurlah tidak hilang!"

"Isinya lumayan tebal, uang sakumu terlalu banyak untuk ukuran anak SMP~" ia bersiul.

"Terima kasih." Midorima menganggukkan kepalanya sopan. Tak menyangka dompetnya ternyata ditemukan olehnya. Setelah masalah dompet terpecahkan, sekarang saatnya membahas tentang masalah lainnya. Yaitu hubungan kesialan dengan ciuman tadi pagi.

"Kau model Kise Ryouta itu kan? Ternyata kau sekolah disini!"

"Eeeeh senpai kenal denganku? Aku tersanjung!"

Ujung-ujungnya tidak ada kata yang terucap. Kise, Momoi, yang lainnya dan orang ini malah ngobrol. Dalam kepala Midorima berbagai macam dugaan tercampur menjadi satu. Jika tak sengaja mencium orang ini segala keberuntungannya berubah menjadi kesialan, bukankah berarti menciumnya kembali akan membalikkan keadaan seperti semula? Tapi bagaimana?

"Uhm… maaf soal tadi pagi." Akhirnya Midorima kembali bicara.

"Eh…?" orang itu diam sejenak. Kemudian semburat merah tipis muncul di kedua pipinya. "Aah.. hahaha! Tak usah di bahas lagi, itu kan tidak sengaja. Sudahlah, lupakan saja." tawanya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya menutupi rasa grogi. Thump, thump, thump, Midorima ikut berdebar.

"A-Aku boleh minta tolong satu hal?" Midorima mengepalkan tangannya, menyiapkan mental. Apa yang ia lakukan tak ada yang menjamin akan berhasil, tapi…

"Apa? Jika aku bisa, pasti akan ku-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sepasang tangan yang kuat menarik bahunya tiba-tiba. "Hmph!" pekiknya saat bibirnya menempel dengan bibir Midorima. Iris emerald terpejam erat, berharap dengan begini kesialannya akan hilang. Ia dapat merasakan hembusan napas si raven yang hangat. Bibirnya tidak lembut, tapi juga tidak kasar. Ada sedikit rasa soda di sudut bibirnya, Midorima mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilatnya kecil.

Sebuah dorongan keras di dadanya mengagetkan Midorima. Ia baru sadar bahwa tadi ia mencium si raven hanya untuk percobaan, tapi malah terlarut hingga…. Blush! Wajahnya bersemu merah. Belum sempat mengeluarkan kata minta maaf, ia terdiam melihat si raven. Wajahnya juga merah, seperti Midorima. Tapi lebih merah padam. Kedua tangannya membungkam bibirnya, terlihat gemetar.

"M-maaf aku hanya…" siswa Teiko berkacamata itu langung tergagap.

"Uh…" si raven melangkah mundur, masih dengan wajah luar biasa kaget. Tak lama badannya berbalik dan berlari pergi. Segalanya terasa hening untuk Midorima. Ia tidak menyadari apa yang barusan ia lakukan, saat berciuman dengannya otak Midorima seperti memiliki keinginan sendiri. Bahkan jika tadi si raven tak mendorongnya, mungkin saja ia sudah melakukan hal yang lebih memalukan lagi.

Midorima baru sadar bahwa dia tak sendiri. Ia menoleh. Kise, Momoi, dan Murasakibara berdiri di belakangnya, mata mereka semua sama-sama melotot dan tidak percaya. Kuroko tidak jadi meminum susu vanillanya, Akashi tidak berbicara apa-apa.

Aomine menganga lebar sangking kagetnya, kemudian bersuara: "What the fuck?"

xxx

_Swing, swing, swing, the spinning steps_

_You wear those soes and I will wear that suits_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

xxx

Midorima menghela napasnya panjang, kemudian menatap keluar jendela kereta dengan perasaan galau. Meski suasana hatinya berawan, ada hal yang cukup mengejutkannya. Setelah mencium si raven, kesialan sama sekali tidak terjadi dari keluar sekolah hingga masuk kedalam kereta. Luar biasa. Ternyata benar dugaannya. Tapi untuk itu dia harus melakukan hal yang gila. Kesampingkan kesialannya, bagaimana dengan orang itu? Pasti sangat shock dan mengejutkan sekali dalam satu hari di cium dua kali oleh laki-laki, anak SMP, Midorima Shintaro. Dalam hati ia meminta maaf.

xxx

Baru saja kemarin ia senang karena kesialannya terhenti, hari ini berbeda. Pagi datang lagi. Dan baru beberapa saat membuka mata, kesialan kembali datang. Saat bangun ia tak sengaja menindih kacamatanya hingga patah. Saat mencari kacamata cadangan di lemari, jari tangan kanannya tak sengaja terjepit. Untung bukan yang kiri, karena jari tangan kiri sangat berharga dalam dunia basketnya.

Oha-asa meramalkan bahwa Cancer urutan empat, tak ada kesialan untuknya. Tapi seperti tidak berpengaruh apa-apa, karena saat masuk kekamar mandi nyaris terpeleset. Mengerikan sekali. Jika kesialan ini terus datang lalu apa yang harus dilakukan agar berhenti? Jika mencium si raven itu hanya memiliki efek sesaat, berarti hari ini Midorima harus menciumnya sekali lagi? Oh Tuhan, mengapa hambamu ini semakin tersesat.

xxx

"Aku hargai tekadmu, jika aku jadi kamu mungkin aku sudah gila." Aomine menyedot minuman kotaknya dengan sekali napas. Midorima tidak bereaksi apapun karena masih berpikir keras. Barusan ia terkena siraman air kotor dari ember pel kamar mandi, sehingga seragamnya harus di cuci. Sementara memakai baju training olah raga.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka Midorimacchi senekat itu." kata Kise.

"Kemarin kau menjilat bibirnya~ Apa ciuman itu rasanya enak, Mido-chin~?" Murasakibara menyeletuk. Entah mengapa perkataannya terdengar sangat vulgar. Wajah Midorima kembali memerah, tapi tetap tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Sabar, mungkin nanti akan ada pemecahannya." hibur Kuroko.

"Satsuki, apa kau sudah mencari tahu siapa dia?" Akashi tiba-tiba bersuara.

Momoi mengangguk pelan dan membuka catatannya. "Dia Takao Kazunari. Siswa kelas 3-2, SMA Shutoku. Pemain basket reguler dan starter dari tim elit Shutoku." katanya lancar. Pengetahuan Momoi dalam mencari informasi memang mengerikan.

"Oooh dia main basket, kebetulan sekali." Aomine menyahut.

"Mungkin Midorin harus berbicara baik-baik dulu dengannya, siapa tahu dapat jalan keluar." Momoi tersenyum kecil. "Mungkin setelah menjelaskan semuanya Takao-san akan mengerti keadaanmu." lanjutnya.

xxx

Setelah mendapat nomor hp Takao, Midorima segera mengiriminya pesan berisi banyak sekali permintaan maaf dan diakhiri dengan mengajaknya bertemu. Ajaibnya dia setuju untuk bertemu siang ini, di restoran fast food Maji Burger. Pulang sekolah Midorima bergegas ke Maji Burger, disertai doa dan restu dari Momoi, Kise, Aomine, Kuroko, Murasakibara dan Akashi.

Sepertinya sampai duluan. Midorima sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyukai makanan junk food. Tidak sehat dan menimbulkan banyak penyakit. Tapi karena Takao yang memilih disini dia langsung setuju. Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit, seseorang yang di tunggu datang. Takao. Ia melambaikan tangan dan berjalan menuju arah Midorima.

"Maaf menunggu, sudah lama?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak juga. Terima kasih sudah datang." Midorima mengangguk sopan.

"Ahahaha, tidak usah terlalu kaku. Santai saja~" kata Takao. "Oh ya kamu dapat nomor hp ku dari mana? Kaget sekali aku lihat ada pesan darimu." lanjutnya sambil mengerutkan dahi. Jika dijelaskan bahwa Midorima memiliki teman yang suka mencari tahu tentang orang lain, itu membuat Momoi terdengar seperti stalker.

"Aku meminta tolong salah satu kenalanku." Jawab Midorima singkat.

Takao diam sejenak dan mengangguk. "Lalu apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

xxx

Segalanya sudah dijelaskan. Dari awal tak sengaja tercium Takao, segala kesialan yang menimpa Midorima diceritakan secara detil satu persatu. Sampai Oha-Asa yang memprediksikan segala hal, tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini. Bagi orang lain mungkin mendengarkan Midorima tentang obsesinya akan ramalan bintang sangat aneh. Tapi Takao mendengarkannya dengan sabar. Sesekali ia tertawa akan kekonyolan Midorima, tapi tak ada kata mengejek sama sekali. Midorima merasa dihargai.

Tanpa terasa beberapa jam berlalu. Karena hari sudah sore, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Mereka berdua berjalan kaki bersama menuju stasiun kereta yang lumayan dekat, sesekali dalam perjalanan mereka saling berbincang.

"Hahahaha! Kau benar-benar kacau, tapi dalam sisi yang baik."

"Baik?"

"Iya, hal ini yang membuatmu jadi berbeda. Anggaplah dirimu unik."

Midorima langsung merasa ada sesuatu yang mekar didalam hatinya. "Uhm… Takao-san… Lalu bagaimana dengan yang hal yang aku bicarakan?" lanjut remaja jangkung tersebut. Semu merah tipis muncul di pipinya. Matanya lurus menatap koridor menuju ruang tunggu kereta, berusaha menyembunyikan groginya.

"Tidak masalah. Jika segalanya terjadi melibatkanku, tak ada pilihan lain." Takao tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi putih cemerlangnya. Kali ini Midorima ditarik menuju samping mesin minuman di ujung lorong yang lumayan sepi.

Bibir mereka bertemu kembali. Kali ini dengan cara lebih halus dari sebelumnya. Midorima terkejut, tapi ikut memejamkan matanya pelan. Ciuman ini polos, bibir mereka hanya bersentuhan satu sama lain. Hangat napas mereka bertemu kembali. Ada sedikit rasa soda di sudut bibirnya, tapi Midorima menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan hal aneh.

Akhirnya Takao melepaskan ciumannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Midorima yang masih berdiri mematung disebelah mesin minuman. Setelah beberapa langkah Takao kembali berbalik dan menyeringai lebar. "Sampai jumpa besok, Shin-Chan!"

xxx

_Lead me out on the moonlight floor_

_Lift your open hands_

xxx

Midorima menatap sederetan kaleng minuman yang terpajang di dalam mesin minuman yang ada dihadapannya. Kaleng soda yang didalam mesin minuman ini sama dengan soda yang kemarin Takao minum. Saat berciuman rasa soda ini jadi sedikit berbeda. Midorima menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, membuyarkan lamunannya.

Setelah pulang dari bertemu Takao kemarin, kesialan tidak terjadi. Mereka juga berjanji untuk bertemu setiap pagi di stasiun sebelum kereta berangkat untuk berciuman, termasuk pagi ini. Semua ini demi keselamatan hidupnya, bukan karena maksud apa-apa.

Ia menghela napas. Entah mengapa semua ini jadi terdengar mesum.

"Midorima-kun" tiba-tiba sebuah suara muncul mengagetkannya.

"UWAH!" siswa jangkung itu memekik kaget. Kuroko berdiri disampingnya dengan wajah datar yang khas. Mata bulatnya memandang Midorima kosong, seperti berusaha masuk dan melihat langsung kedalam jiwanya. Seram juga setelah pikir. "Jangan muncul tiba-tiba, tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

"Aku sejak tadi sudah ada disini. Tapi Midorima-kun datang, lalu senyum-senyum sendiri. Makanya aku tegur." kata Kuroko datar. Mendengar itu Midorima langsung membenarkan letak kacamatanya gugup. Senyum-senyum? Siapa yang senyum-senyum?

xxx

_Strike up the band _

_and make the fireflies dance _

_xxx _

"Lupa menulis nama?" Midorima tersentak kaget.

Himekawa-sensei mengangguk pelan. "Kamu lupa menulis nama di kertas mid semestermu. Untung saja kebetulan itu mata pelajaran yang aku ajar, dan tulisanmu mudah dikenali karena aku wali kelasmu. Jika tidak, nilai matematika mu bisa nol. Lain kali jangan lupa. Bukan seperti kau saja, tidak teliti seperti ini."

"Terima kasih." Midorima membungkuk sopan, kemudian keluar ruang guru. Jika pagi ini kesialannya masih berlanjut, mungkin kertas jawaban tanpa nama miliknya tidak akan dikenali dan mendapat nol. Bisa kacau segalanya jika nilai matematikanya dapat nol. Seluruh dunia pasti akan menganggapnya bodoh, ayah dan ibu pasti kecewa.

Karena ciuman Takao, kesialannya kembali berubah menjadi keberuntungan. Wajahnya bersemu lagi, kemudian menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Bukan maksudnya memikirkan tentang Takao, hanya saja ia merasa lega karena kesialannya menghilang.

xxx

"Cup!" sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di bibir Midorima. Remaja berambut raven dihadapannya tersenyum lebar dengan sipu diwajahnya. "Itu ciuman keberuntunganmu hari ini, good luck!" serunya dengan ceria sambil melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu." Midorima menahannya. Takao berbalik dan mengerutkan dahi. Remaja jangkung bermata emerald itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya kepada Takao. "Zodiakmu scorpio, hari ini urutan terakhir. Bawa ini, supaya tidak sial." katanya. Benda itu adalah sebuah boneka Teddy bear berpita merah.

"Untukku?" Takao mengedipkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Bukan, hanya kupinjamkan saja. Kembalikan besok, ini punya adikku."

Selama beberapa detik mereka saling diam, kemudian suara tawa Takao terdengar. "Hahahaha! Benarkah? Baiklah, sini aku pinjam!" kekehnya, lalu memeluk Teddy bear itu erat. "Kau membawa boneka sebesar ini didalam tasmu hanya untukku?"

"…" Midorima tidak menjawab, hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

Tak lama Takao menepuk punggung Midorima pelan. "Ehehe tidak usah malu~" godanya. Sejenak menatap boneka Teddy bear tersebut, kemudian membungkukkan badannya kearah Midorima dan berbisik: "Aku tidak mungkin sial karena pagi ini aku sudah mencium Shin-Chan, jadi tenang saja~"

"A-Apa maksudnya-"

"Ayo kita jalan, keretanya sudah datang." Takao memotongnya dan berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Midorima yang lagi-lagi masih mematung ditengah koridor stasiun. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apapun yang dipikirkan Takao.

xxx

_Silver moon's sparkling,_

_So kiss me_

_xxx _

"Itu apa?" Miyaji mengerutkan dahinya, menujuk kearah kursi cadangan.

"Panggangan ikan." Jawab Takao singkat.

"Aku tau bodoh, maksudku kenapa ada panggangan ikan di dalam gym? Kamu kira disini pantai?" remaja tampan berambut brunet itu menghela napas panjang. Sudah tiga minggu ini kamu selalu membawa barang-barang aneh setiap harinya. Mulai dari wajan penggorengan sampai topi koboi?"

"Bukan, ini lucky itemku hari ini. Kata Shin-Chan!" Si raven tersenyum lagi.

"Shin-Chan? Anak SMP Teiko yang kau ceritakan itu?" Kimura tiba-tiba datang menyeletuk. "Aku tahu dia, kemarin timnya masuk majalah bulanan basket langgananku." bebernya. Mendengar itu Takao langsung antusias.

xxx

"Miiidooorin." Momoi memanggil Midorima dengan kerutan di dahinya. "Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di depan jendela koridor? Bel masuk pelajaran sudah berbunyi dua menit yang lalu, kau tidak masuk kelas?" katanya.

"Ah?!" pekik Midorima, terbuyarkan dari lamunan. "Benar juga. Aku harus pergi. Momoi, kau juga kembali kekelasmu. Sampai nanti siang." katanya dengan langkah terburu-buru menuju kelasnya yang kebetulan tak terlalu jauh.

Melihat kawannya bersikap lain dari biasa, Momoi tersenyum maklum kemudian memeluk buku yang ada di dadanya erat. "Hehehe, Midorin seperti sedang jatuh cinta saja~" katanya sambil melangkah pergi, ikut kembali kekelasnya.

xxx

_Kiss me down _

_by the broken tree house _

_xxx_

"Oh ya beberapa hari yang lalu aku membaca artikel tentangmu. Hebat sekali! Kau dan tim-mu masuk majalah bulanan basket di artikel spesial! Aku memang mendengar bahwa SMP Teiko hebat sekali, tapi tidak tau kalau sehebat ini." Ucap takao panjang lebar dengan penuh keantusiasan.

"Oh ya?"

"Saat pertama aku ke sekolahmu, yang aku lihat bersamamu keluar dari gym itu ternyata teman-teman setimmu ya. Termasuk si model itu, aaaah tak adil sekali. Sudah keren, termasuk pemain basket jenius juga. Huuf." keluhnya.

"Kise tidak sekeren itu kalau semua tahu sifat aslinya." Midorima menambahkan.

Hampir setiap pagi, mereka selalu bertemu di stasiun kereta dan berbicara ringan. Ini sudah kurang lebih sebulan sejak saat itu. Setiap hari, setiap pagi, mencium Takao. Termasuk hari sabtu dan minggu. Jangan pernah mencoba melewatkan satu hari, karena perjalanan dari rumah ke stasiun untuk bertemu Takao saja sudah serasa masuk survival game saja, yang lengah sedikit bisa boleh ambil resiko.

Tapi jauh didalam hati Midorima, ia tak masalah. Jika harus mencium Takao setiap pagi dan setiap hari. Tapi tidak diungkapkan keras-keras, pendapat itu disimpannya rapat didalam hati. Karena sepertinya sesuatu yang menakutkan mulai menghantuinya.

xxx

Jam sudah menunjukkan nyaris jam delapan. Takao belum juga terlihat di stasiun. Tidak biasanya dia terlambat. Remaja berkacamata itu mulai gelisah. Kemana dia? Mungkin sedang dijalan, ia menghibur dalam hati. Dikedua tangannya sedang memegang sebuah pajangan lucky cat, yang sering ditemukan di toko-toko sebagai pelaris.

Lima menit, sepuluh menit berlalu. Kereta sudah mau datang. Kemana Takao?

Mungkin meneleponnya saja. Setelah berhasil dengan susah payah memasukkan lucky item Takao kedalam tasnya, Midorima menekan nomor telepon si raven. Beberapa kali 'tut' nada tunggu terdengar tak ada jawaban. Hatinya makin gelisah.

"PPPSSSSHHHHH." Suara keretanya sudah terdengar, hampir sampai.

"Ch." Ia berdecak sebal. Kemana Takao.

"DUK!" seseorang tiba-tiba tak sengaja mendorong tubuh jangkungnya keras hingga Midorima kehilangan keseimbangan. Kakinya maju beberapa langkah hingga sepatunya terpeleset dan parahnya… ia terjatuh tepat di atas rel kereta. "BRUK!" suaranya terbanting ketanah. Remaja bermata emerald itu tersentak kaget.

"Eh…?" gumamnya tidak percaya, karena tiba-tiba sudah terjerebab diatas rel. Lampu terang kereta sudah terlihat dari jauh. Suara ribut dan jeritan orang-orang mulai meramaikan suasana, terdengar hanya seperti sayup-sayup suara kecil baginya.

"KYAAAA! !" jeritan orang-orang semakin melengking.

Jantungnya berdebar cepat saat cahaya silau itu mendekat. Ya… Tuhan-

xxx

_Swing me upon its hanging tire_

xxx

Akashi menghela napasnya panjang, iris rubinya menatap kawan setimnya dengan sorot yang fokus. Midorima duduk diatas ranjang klinik stasiun dengan tampang yang masih pucat pasi dan kacamatanya terlepas. "Terpeleset dan jatuh diatas rel kereta, Shintarou? Bisa jadi seceroboh apa lagi kau?" katanya dengan nada dingin.

"Ini bukan salah Midorima-kun, seseorang menabraknya." bela Kuroko. "Aku yakin Midorima-kun juga tidak menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi." lanjutnya tenang. Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise dan Momoi hanya diam tak bersuara. Saat mendengar Midorima nyaris terlindas kereta, mereka berenam langsung terbirit-birit pergi ke stasiun.

"Kalau saja petugas kereta tidak cepat mengerem, kau sudah mati."

"Aku tahu." akhirnya Midorima menjawab, suaranya serak.

Momoi menepuk bahu Midorima dan tersenyum kecil. "Sudahlah, Akashi-kun. Tidak baik untuk terus memarahi Midorin dalam situasi seperti ini. Jika aku dalam posisinya… aku mungkin sudah takut sekali hingga tidak dapat bersuara."

"Satsuki benar yang penting kan dia selamat." tambah Aomine. "Hey Midorima, apa kau masih ingat siapa wajah yang mendorongmu? Ayo kita hajar orangnya hingga babak belur seperti habis ditabrak kereta."

Kemudian sebuah cubitan mendarat di pinggangnya. "Jangan gila, Dai-Chan." seru Momoi marah. "Ini bukan saatnya untuk aneh-aneh. Jadi bagaimana ini? Apa kita semua kembali ke sekolah dan Midorin pulang?" tanyanya.

"Bagaimana Shintarou?" Akashi bertanya pada Midorima.

Brrrrrrt. Sebuah getaran kecil didalam sakunya mengejutkan Midorima. Dengan cepat ia merogoh dan mengambil telepon genggamnya. Sebuah pesan singkat, Takao. 'Maaf aku tidak datang ke stasiun hari ini. Semalaman aku belajar dan kesiangan _'

Remaja bersurai hijau itu menghela napas. "Ayo kembali ke sekolah."

xxx

"Maaf ya, aku tidak datang kemarin. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Takao menatap Midorima dengan khawatir. Iris abu-abunya terus menatap plester yang menempel di pipi Midorima, ia merasa bersalah. "Aku sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi."

Midorima tidak menjawab apapun, selain mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Takao dan menciumnya pelan. Kali ini berbeda dari sebelumnya, tidak ada rasa apapun. Segalanya terasa dingin dan hambar. Hanya satu hal yang Midorima ketahui, ketakutan.

Sepasang tangan hangat tiba-tiba merangkul punggungnya lembut, memeluk Midorima. Takao memejamkan matanya, merasakan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran didalam hatinya. Berbisik diantara napasnya: "Maafkan aku Shin-Chan…"

..

.

_Settle down with me_

_Cover me up, Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_

_And hold me in your arms_

..

.

* * *

**Pixiv ID: **38785542  
**Member: **༼ꉺ౪ꉺ༽

Part 1 selesai. Bagaimana minna? Fic ini complete nggak sampai chapter tiga. Cuma short series.

Review pleasee~


	2. Part 2: Complicated

.

PART II

Complicated

..

.

Jika dapat dikatakan cinta pada pandangan pertama, mungkin tidak. Tapi jika tertarik dengan seseorang pada saat pertama kali melihatnya, mungkin iya. Itulah yang terjadi pada Takao Kazunari, yang saat itu masih berusia 17 tahun.

Seorang anak berseragam SMP, yang sudah pasti jauh lebih muda darinya berhasil menghilangkan kebosanan paginya di kereta. Ia bertubuh lumayan tinggi untuk rata-rata anak SMP, juga berwajah menawan. Rambut hijaunya terlihat halus dan selalu tersisir rapi, seragamnya licin tanpa kusut juga ekspresinya selalu serius.

Dilihat dari seragamnya diyakini bawa dia murid SMP Teiko. Lumayan, sekolah itu merupakan nomor satu di Tokyo. Kacamata tebal dan sikap yang kaku, ia pasti cerdas. Tanpa terasa Takao nyaris tak melepaskan pandangan darinya. Ia menyukai anak ini. Dari caranya membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang terturun, caranya membalik halaman buku saat membaca di kereta.

Seorang wanita berusia lanjut sedang berdiri, tampak kelelahan. Guncangan kereta membuatnya sedikit terombang-ambing. Juga karena sudah bungkuk, si nenek tidak dapat meraih pegangan kereta yang menggantung diatasnya. Orang-orang disekitarnya tampak tidak peduli dengannya, miris sekali. Takao berniat untuk menolongnya.

"Duduklah disini." Sebuah suara terdengar. Remaja berkacamata itu berdiri dari kursinya, mempersilahkan nenek itu untuk duduk. Tanpa menunggu lama, wanita lanjut tersebut segera mengambil tawarannya dan duduk. Sebuah senyum lembut terkembang di wajah tuanya, menggenggam tangan siswa Teiko itu seraya berterima kasih.

Si emerald mengangguk dengan wajah merah agak tersipu.

Ooh. Takao terhenyak.

Untuk pertama kalinya, satu ekpresi wajah dapat membuat Takao berdebar.

...

"Shin-Chan." Takao melipat tangannya. Remaja beriris emerald di sebelahnya menoleh sejenak saat namanya dipanggil. "Apa perasaanku saja, kau jadi semakin tinggi? Rasanya selama ini aku segini-segini saja." Katanya dengan alis berkerut. Beberapa waktu lalu Takao mengingat tinggi mereka masih sepantaran, sekarang sudah tidak.

"Aku bertambah 5 cm sejak tiga bulan lalu." Jawab Midorima pendek.

Usia mereka memang terpaut jauh, tapi penampilan mereka sebaliknya. Tinggi Takao dengan Midorima nyaris sepantaran, dengan perbedaan Midorima 3 cm lebih tinggi. Untuk ukuran anak SMP, dia memang tumbuh sangat cepat seperti kecambah.

"Kalau begini terus hanya dalam beberapa bulan kamu akan tinggi seperti pohon kelapa! Mungkin karena kamu nyaris setiap hari latihan basket." Takao tersenyum. "… Sudah dua minggu aku tidak menyentuh bola basket karena keluar dari club." remaja yang lima tahun lebih tua dari Midorima itu menghela napas panjang.

"Takao-san… berhenti dari club?" tanya Midorima lagi.

Si lawan bicara mengangguk. "Kau ingat kan, aku harus belajar untuk persiapan ujian akhir. Beberapa bulan lagi ujian, tentu saja harus keluar club." Takao menjelaskan panjang lebar. "Karena akhir-akhir ini selalu sibuk, aku ingin sekali refreshing."

Midorima mengerti. Bahwa bagi siswa kelas tiga SMA, waktu bersantai sangat minim sekali. Mereka bertemu nyaris tiap pagi, dan beberapa waktu terakhir Takao terlihat seperti kelelahan dan pucat. Mungkin karena kelelahan belajar. Ia pernah mendengar bahwa Takao dasarnya memang bukanlah seseorang yang pintar.

"Oh ya kapan-kapan ayo main basket bersama." Usul Takao tiba-tiba.

Dan tentu saja, Midorima tidak dapat menolak.

...

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feel like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're in love _

...

Suasana sports building ramai dikunjungi penonton. Pertandingan basket antar SMP sore ini akan mencapai final dan salah satu finalisnya adalah SMP Teiko. Takao dan Miyaji yang datang langsung melihat-lihat keramaian di sekitar mereka dengan takjub.

"Ini benar pertandingan antar SMP? Penuh sekali." Takao menoleh sana-sini.

"Kita bicara tentang SMP Teiko, tentu saja ramai. Mereka populer. Katanya mereka semua … uh… anak ajaib atau semacamnya. Bola hilang sendiri dilapangan, lemparan dari mana saja bisa masuk, gerakan bisa di contek, ada raksasanya juga."

"Hahahahahaha! Kalau kamu yang menjabarkan jadinya kok cacat sekali."

"Ya memang begitu kenyataannya! Mereka semacam kungfu atau apa? Kalau salah satu diantara mereka ada yang sampai bisa terbang, saat itu juga aku keluar dari stadium dan berhenti menjadi pemain basket." Miyaji mencibir jengkel.

Tawa Takao semakin keras saat mendengarnya.

...

"Kalau ketahuan Akashicchi bawa beginian ke ruang klub, kamu bisa mati Aominecchi." Kise menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Dihadapannya ada Aomine yang sedang membeberkan beberapa koleksi photobook cewek-cewek seksinya, memastikan bahwa setelah dipinjam teman sekelas tadi siang halaman buku tidak ada yang lecek.

"Oh ya Kise, tipe cewekmu seperti apa? Coba kamu pilih diantara ini." Aomine tersenyum lebar. "Kalau aku suka yang ini, lihat kan seksi sekali. Dadanya besar, hueheheh" Dia menunjuk kearah cewek dengan bikini merah, tersenyum mesum.

"Aku suka yang ini, dia kecil dan imut seperti Kurokocchi!" Kise menjawab.

Mendengar itu Kuroko langsung merinding di tempat.

"Kalau Midorimacchi bagaimana?" Kali ini Kise beralih tanya pada si kacamata.

Pemilik iris emerald itu memejamkan matanya pelan, kemudian menggeleng. "Lebih baik kalian hentikan pembicaraan ini sebelum Akashi datang. Ingat, kalau ada apa-apa aku tidak mau tahu." katanya sambil berkaca pinggang.

"Aaaah jangan khawatir. Akashi kan cowok juga, pasti dia mengerti."

"Mengerti apa Daiki?"

"Ya mengerti… WHOA AKASHI?!" Aomine nyaris terjungkal dari kursinya karena kaget, orang yang di takuti ternyata sudah berdiri tegak disebelahnya lengkap dengan tangan terlipat dan senyum manis yang seram. "Um… Anu, bukan maksudku-"

"Daiki dan Ryota, besok bawa bikini dan pakai saat latihan. Ini perintah."

Mendengar itu mereka berdua langsung pucat.

...

Midorima menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang, menghela napas pendek. Latihan yang melelahkan. Setelah berkeringat seharian, rutinitas awal saat pertama pulang kerumah adalah mandi dan makan malam. Melepas seluruh bajunya, Midorima segera masuk kekamar mandi dan menyalakan shower hangatnya. Air mengucur deras, membasahi rambut, turun ke leher hingga keseluruh tubuhnya yang muskular.

Saat memejamkan matanya, bayangan Takao kembali muncul.

Remaja adalah usia dimana hormon sangat meluap-luap, begitu juga dengan Midorima. Dengan hormon yang naik turun, sulit untuk melepaskan diri dari namanya nafsu yang datang tiba-tiba. Terutama saat berciuman dengan Takao, tubuhnya terasa semakin memanas dan kaku. Sesuatu berteriak untuk menginginkan lebih.

Jika Aomine dan Kise menyukai gadis-gadis seksi di photobook mesum tadi siang, Midorima tidak menginginkannya sama sekali. Ia hanya ingin Takao, hanya Takao. Takao yang berbaring diatas tempat tidur tanpa pakaian, wajahnya yang merah dan bibirnya yang mengkilat setiap kali menciumnya, bagaimana ekspresinya setiap Midorima menelusuri dan menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya.

Hebusan dapasnya.

Desahannya.

Bayangan ini semakin menggila. Menyadari apa yang ia lakukan, Midorima langsung terburu-buru mematikan showernya. Air berhenti mengalir, menyisakan tetesan air yang turun dari sela-sela rambutnya. Iris emeraldnya terbuka, kemudian mengusap wajah dengan geraman kecil. Sial. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia menggunakan bayangan Takao untuk dijadikan fantasi dalam kegiatan seksualnya.

...

_And your heart agains my chest,_

_Kiss me of you wanna be loved_

...

"Takao-san, matamu merah sekali." komentar Midorima, setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Jari-jarinya menyentuh bawah mata si raven yang terlihat menghitam, menandakan bahwa akhir-akhir ini Takao sangat kelelahan dan kurang tidur.

"Hahaha begitulah, aku belajar giat akhir-akhir ini." Takao tersenyum kecil. "Aku ingin masuk universitas yang memiliki jurusan yang bersaing, jadi untuk bisa lulus ujian masuk saja harus berjuang mati-matian. Aku bahkan tidak percaya bahwa apa aku bisa melewati ujian hidup-hidup." katanya lagi dengan lirih.

"Kapan ujian masuknya?" tanya remaja bermata emerald disebelahnya.

"Beberapa bulan lagi. Aaaah jangan ingatkan aku, jadi pusing sendiri" Si raven mengacak rambutnya, kemudian menghela napas panjang dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam sweaternya. "Tak terasa ini sudah pertengahan musim gugur."

Midorima mengedipkan matanya pelan. "Dimana universitasnya?"

Takao tersenyum lebar kembali. "Tokyo!"

...

Himekawa-sensei sibuk menjelaskan rumus matematika didepan kelas. Anak-anak dikelas memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Meskipun beberapa diantara mereka seperti tidak niat untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Contohnya Aomine, remaja berkulit gelap itu malah tertidur nyenyak diatas mejanya. Pakai acara ngiler segala, entah apa yang diimpikannya.

Takao akan kuliah di Tokyo, berarti masih disekitar sini. Midorima tersenyum lega didalam hatinya, karena setelah kuliah mereka tidak harus berpisah. Bahkan tentang kesialan itu Midorima sudah melupakannya. Ciuman selamat pagi yang dilakukan mereka seperti sebuah kebiasaan, sudah tidak terasa asing lagi.

"Shimao-kun hari ini mengajakku untuk nge-date setelah kemarin kami jadian~" bisik-bisik anak perempuan terdengar dari bangku tak jauh didepannya. Anak perempuan satunya ikut heboh dan berbisik seru satu sama lain. Mereka tampak heboh dan senang.

Ia dan Takao tidak memiliki hubungan spesial. Mereka berdua laki-laki, tidak mungkin memiliki hubungan khusus. Tapi Takao-san bagi Midorima juga bukan seorang teman, atau kakak. Takao Kazunari. Seseorang yang membuatnya nyaman, selalu mendengarkan ocehan tidak menariknya, mau memaklumi keegoisannya dan Midorima benar-benar menghargainya. Lebih dari itu, menyayanginya.

Sehari saja tidak melihat senyuman lebar Takao, segalanya pasti akan hambar.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Takao sendiri? Apa ia merasakan hal sama?

...

Bibir Takao hangat, lebih basah dan panas dari biasanya. Wajah Takao merah, napasnya sangat tidak teratur. Saat Midorima melepaskan ciumannya, kedua tangan Takao memegang blazer Midorima erat seperti tidak memiliki tenaga. Tanpa berpikir lama, remaja jangkung itu langsung menahan tubuhnya yang lemas.

"Takao-san, kamu demam?" Midorima menempelkan dahinya dengan Takao.

Demam, tidak salah lagi. Takao mencoba tersenyum dibalik wajah pucatnya. Takao juga tidak memakai seragam, dia masih memakai baju tidur yang lengkap. Sepertinya tujuan utamanya hanya pergi ke stasiun. "Hehehe…" Takao tertawa lemah.

"Jika sakit mengapa kau datang kemari?!" Midorima berseru.

"Shin-Chan…" Takao berguman kecil. "Aku pasti datang… untuk Shin-chan." Bisiknya di telinga Midorima sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya melemas dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Matanya semakin kabur dan perlahan tertutup rapat.

...

_I guess that's how I know you_

...

Midorima mengenggam tangan Takao erat. Dokter berkata bahwa Takao terserang demam karena angin musim gugur yang mulai mendingin dan kelelahan. Keluarga Takao juga sudah dihubungi, sebentar lagi pasti mereka akan datang. Semua sudah aman.

Takao melakukan segalanya untuk Midorima. Mungkin bagi Takao, posisi Midorima dalam hatinya sudah tidak harus diragukan lagi. Siswa Teiko tersebut meletakkan kepalanya diujung ranjang Takao, ikut memejamkan matanya. Tangan Takao di dalam genggamannya terasa hangat dan nyaman. Semoga ia cepat sembuh.

...

_So I hold you close to help you give it up_

...

"Takao." Miyaji melipat tangannya di dada dengan ekspresi serius. "Mau sampai kapan kamu terlibat dengan semua hal ini? Sepertinya segalanya semakin lama makin rumit. Sebenarnya sadar tidak dalam situasi apa kau sekarang?" ia menghela napas.

Si raven menundukkan kepalanya. Sejenak mereka berdua terdiam. Tirai rumah sakit berkibar tertiup angin, Takao ikut menghela napas. "Jika aku tidak datang nyawa Shin-Chan akan terancam, sama seperti kejadian beberapa bulan lalu." katanya. "Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padanya. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus pergi."

"Lalu sampai kapan?" potong si brunet.

"Entahlah." Takao mengangkat kepalanya dengan wajah sedih. "Aku bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa terjadi hal seperti ini. Jika sehari aku tidak menciumnya, sesuatu yang mengerikan selalu menimpanya. Apakah kau tidak mengerti keadaan kami?"

Miyaji melepaskan lipatan tangannya dan duduk ditepi ranjang Takao sambil menatap matahari senja dari jendela. "Aku mengerti. Pertanyaanku mau sampai kapan? Kalian berdua punya kehidupan masing-masing. Tidak selamanya kalian harus bertemu setiap pagi di stasiun kereta, Takao. Juga sadar, dia masih anak SMP. Aku tidak menilai ini karena dia laki-laki, hanya saja… entahlah. Hal ini pasti kamu sadar sendiri."

"Aku tahu." Si raven memejamkan matanya. "Kami berdua terjebak."

"Aku tidak percaya dengan kutukan semacamnya, tapi sebagai seorang sahabat aku harus membantumu." Miyaji berkata lagi. "Tapi jika seandainya segalanya memang berakhir, apa yakin kau bisa untuk tidak berurusan dengannya lagi?" lanjutnya.

Takao terdiam. Ia tidak pernah memikirkannya. Hari tanpa Shin-Chan.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau menyukainya, tapi coba pikirkan sekali lagi."

...

Takao sambil menghempaskan pantatnya di atas kursi taman. Wajahnya penuh keringat setelah main basket bersama Midorima tanpa henti. Remaja berkacamata lawannya masih sibuk mengelap keringat dengan handuknya, akhirnya ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Sesaat tidak ada pembicaraan, mereka masih kelelahan.

"Keterlaluan sekali. Jika kamu masih SMP saja sudah begini bagaimana dengan beberapa tahun lagi? Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanmu, Shin-Chan." Takao melanjutkan lagi. Mendengar itu Midorima memalingkan wajahnya pelan.

"Jika tidak ada lawan yang kuat, permainan akan membosankan." kata Midorima. Akhir-akhir ini melawan sekolah lain terasa membosankan untuknya. Sepertinya terlihat sangat putus asa dalam melawan timnya, bahkan beberapa diantara mereka berhenti.

Takao tersenyum lagi, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Midorima. "Kau terlalu tegang Shin-Chan, nikmati saja apa yang terjadi. Terus saja latihan. Jika kau punya lawan yang serius untuk melawanmu, dia pasti tidak ingin diremehkan."

Midorima diam sejenak. Kemudian menyentuh bahu Takao, menundukkan kepala ingin menciumnya. Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang mengejutkannya terjadi. Takao mendorongnya, menolak. Pertama kalinya, ia menolak. Midorima mengerutkan dahinya.

"Uhm… ah.. aku sedang keringatan. Juga… tadi kau sudah menciumku kan?"

Ini bukan tentang ciuman penangkal kesialan. Midorima hanya ingin menciumnya tanpa alasan, tapi reaksinya tampak tak menyenangkan. Takao memalingkan wajahnya kearah yang lain, kemudian mengambil tasnya yang ada dibawah bangku. "Aku harus pulang, setelah ini ada janji. Sampai jumpa Shin-Chan."

...

_Don't give up_

...

"Dai-Chan pulang duluan, mengesalkan sekali huh!" Momoi mencibir jengkel. Kise berjalan di sebelahnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat gadis cantik di sebelahnya sepanjang jalan hanya mengomel tentang Aomine. "Maaf Ki-Chan, harus menemaniku belanja keperluan klub." katanya lagi.

"Tidak masalah." Jawab Kise dengan senyuman kecil. Iris ambernya tiba-tiba menangkap sesosok bayangan yang menarik perhatiannya. Seorang anak SMA berpakaian gakuran, yang dilihatnya bersama Midorima dulu. "Itu Takao-san?"

"Kau benar, itu Takao-San!" Momoi menyeletuk. Tapi sebelum mengeluarkan kalimat lain, gadis itu terhenti karena melihat seseorang sedang bersama Takao. Seorang gadis, yang juga berseragam SMA bergandengan dengannya. Iris merah jambu Momoi membesar melihat mereka berdua. Kedua tangannya tergenggam kuat.

"Momoicchi?"

Gadis itu berjalan cepat kedepan, mendekat kearah Takao yang dimaksud. "Siang Takao-san." Momoi menegurnya dengan senyuman. "Lama tidak berjumpa."

"Hi Takao-san~" Kise ikut menyusul dan menegurnya. Sepertinya Momoi agak berbeda, terlihat dalam mode serius jika sedang mencari tau sesuatu. Melihat kemunculan Momoi dan Kise yang tiba-tiba, Takao terkejut dan langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Aaaah Momoi-chan dan Kise-kun! Hai hallo!" sapanya ramah.

"Sedang apa Takao-san disini, berbelanja seperti kami?" Momoi tersenyum lagi.

"Ya begitulah, rencananya kami mau ke toko buku lalu berjalan-jalan. Oh ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan kalian!" Takao memperkenalkan gadis disebelahnya. Gadis yang cantik, berkacamata dan lumayan tinggi. Terlihat anggun dan cerdas.

"Ini Hikari-Chan, pacarku!" si raven tersenyum lebar.

...

Terkandang untuk menjadi seseorang yang mengetahui segalanya yang orang lain tidak ketahui tentang seseorang sangat menguntungkan, tapi juga merupakan beban. Hal inilah yang terjadi pada Momoi Satsuki. Mengetahui bahwa seseorang yang kawannya selama ini sukai ternyata memiliki pacar sangat memberatkan hatinya. Dilihat dari sikap Midorima yang setiap hari bahagia seperti tidak mengetahui bahwa Takao sudah memiliki pacar. Beri tahu dan tidak, Momoi memutuskan untuk merahasiakannya.

"Midorin, apa kau masih sering bertemu dengan Takao-san?" tanyanya.

Siswa berkacamata itu menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Ya, memang ada apa?"

"Uhm… tidak. Aku hanya bertanya saja, karena sebentar lagi Takao-san akan memasuki ujian akhir jadi dia pasti akan sangat sibuk bukan?" Momoi tertawa kaku. "bahkan mungkin… uhm… tidak bisa berjalan-jalan dengan santai."

"Dia memang sibuk. Kami hanya bertemu beberapa menit setiap pagi dan kemudian pergi. B-Bukan maksudnya aku khawatir, hanya saja sangat tidak menyenangkan..." Midorima membenarkan letak kecamatanya, kelihatan kesepian.

Gadis berambut peach itu menghela napasnya pelan, merasa bersalah.

...

Dua bibir kembali bersentuhan, entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Sudah kehilangan jejak untuk menghitung. Midorima menyentuh rambut Takao halus, menyisirnya pelan dengan jarinya. Bibir mereka sama-sama mulai terbuka dan pemilik iris hijau tersebut menjilatnya pelan. Suara gumaman kecil keluar dari sela-sela napas, membuat Midorima memperdalam ciumannya hingga saling bertaut.

"Mm.." Takao bersuara lagi, saat lidah hangat lawannya menelusuri rongga mulutnya. Jejak-jejak saliva, entah miliknya atau Midorima mulai turun dari sela-sela bibir Takao dan menetes turun dari dagunya. Hangat dan basah, sensasi yang berbeda.

Satu tangan berusaha mendorong tubuh Midorima untuk melepaskan ciumannya. Takao sepertinya memintanya untuk berhenti, tapi tak ia hiraukan. Ia terus melanjutkan ciumannya, mengunci bahu Takao dengan satu lengannya agar tidak pergi.

"Shin-Chan stop! Mmpngh..!" Midorima menabrakkan bibir mereka lagi. Beberapa kali Takao kembali mendorongnya, tapi remaja bertubuh jangkung itu tak bergerak. Akhirnya setelah nyaris kehabisan napas, Midorima melepaskan ciuman mereka. Napas yang sesak karena kurangnya oksigen membuat mereka sama-sama diam dan mengambil napas beberapa saat. Wajah Takao merah padam, semerah bibirnya.

"Apa-apaan kau…" desis Takao dengan wajah jengkel.

Midorima tidak menjawab. Sudah nyaris sebulan ini Takao dingin, ia hanya merindukan Takao. Yang ceria, menyemangatinya, jahil dan menyenangkan. Bukan Takao yang kaku, tegang dan selalu menghindar darinya seperti akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku harus pergi." Takao berbalik, melangkah menjauh dan keluar dari gang sepi Stasiun tempat rahasia mereka. Lagi-lagi Midorima tidak menjawab apapun, membiarkan punggung Takao semakin jauh menghilang di balik kerumunan stasiun. Kedua tangan Midorima terkepal kuat. Didalam genggamannya terdapat sebuah gantungan jimat keberuntungan, yang seharusnya ia berikan kepada Takao sebagai lucky itemnya hari ini.

Tidak bisa diberikan, Takao juga tampak tidak menginginkannya lagi.

...

"Check Mate." Akashi menjatuhkan pion raja dari pihak Midorima dengan santai. Untuk kesekian kalinya Midorima dikalahkan oleh Akashi, lebih tepatnya selalu kalah karena Akashi menang dalam hal apapun.

"Hufh…" Midorima menghela napas pendek. "Lain kali aku pasti menang."

"Teruslah mencoba." jawab Akashi lagi. "Oh ya Shintarou, kau sering sekali melamun, sangat tidak menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi." Lanjutnya sambil memangku dagu dengan kedua tangannya. Iris rubi Akashi berkedip pelan, seperti sedang memikirkan hal yang tak tertebak.

Midorima diam sejenak.

"Hanya masalah pribadi." Jawab si iris emerald dengan nada tercekat.

...

"Lalu? Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?" Takao menyandarkan bahunya pada kursi Maji burger yang ia duduki. "Sebaiknya lebih cepat sedikit karena aku harus belajar." katanya dengan wajah tidak menyenangkan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu belajar di perpustakaan." Midorima berujar. Ia tak ingin kehilangan waktu untuk bersama Takao lagi. Jika memang sibuk harus belajar Midorima akan menemaninya meskipun sampai malam hari, tanpa bicara, tanpa bertatapan. Yang diinginkan hanya bersama Takao, ia tidak ingin egois lagi.

"Shin-chan, ada apa denganmu?" si raven mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu." Midorima menjawab lagi.

Takao terheyak sejenak saat mendengar perkataan Midorima, Beberapa saat kemudian ia menghela napas panjang dan meletakkan gelas soda yang ada ditangannya diatas meja dan meraih tas sekolahnya. "Maaf Shin-chan aku benar-benar sibuk-"

Sebuah tangan yang kuat menarik tangan Takao. Iris emerald Midorima menatap si raven dengan tajam dibalik lensa kacamatanya. Midorima memang anak yang selalu serius, tapi keseriusannya kali ini ia jauh dari seriusnya yang biasa.

"Aku suka padamu, Takao-san."

...

Suasana kamar gelap gulita, menyisakan secercah cahaya bulan yang masuk kedalam ruangan melalui ventilasi kamar. Midorima menatap langit-langit kamarnya kosong, masih memutar kejadian tadi siang. Ia sudah menyatakan perasaan pada Takao, tapi ternyata reaksi Takao lebih dingin dari yang ia kira. Banyak sekali perbedaan.

Mereka berdua sama-sama seorang pria dan Takao lebih tua lima tahun.

Takao menertawakannya, berkata bahwa ini sebuah lelucon.

Midorima kembali menghela napas panjang, jujur saat mendengar tawa Takao hatinya terasa ngilu. Ia sudah berkata bahwa ini bukan candaan, tapi Takao tetap bersikeras untuk menghindar dan akhirnya pergi begitu saja. Midorima sadar bahwa perbedaan kontras mereka terlalu jauh dan jika menyeberanginya terasa salah.

Tapi setelah berbulan-bulan bersamanya, melihat segala sisi berbeda Takao dan caranya menerima segala kekurangan Midorima membuatnya tak berdaya dan jatuh cinta. Ia masih kelas 2 SMP, memang. Cinta di usia muda seperti ini dapat diibaratkan api kecil yang hidup diantara angin dan hujan, tapi untuk Midorima mempertahankan sesuatu yang ingin ia sayangi dan lindungi tak ada salahnya. Entah apa yang Takao pikirkan, mungkin perhatian dan kepeduliannya selama ini hanya berarti sederhana saja. Tidak ada yang lebih dan spesial. Midorima hanya satu orang di sekian banyak orang ada di hidupnya.

...

"Mido-chin, telur gulungnya aku ambil yaaa." Murasakibara mengambil lauk bento Midorima dengan sumpit kemudian memakannya dengan santai. Tapi kawannya itu hanya diam, padahal biasanya pasti sudah akan marah-marah jika lauknya diambil.

"Midorimacchi, kau seperti zombie akhir-akhir ini." Kise menyeletuk.

"Kau benar. Oi Midorima, kamu kenapa?" Aomine menambahkan.

"Mido-Chin patah hati yaaa?" Murasakibara menyeletuk lagi. Sifatnya yang blak-blakan kali ini seperti sedang dalam situasi tidak tepat. Momoi langsung mengisyaratkannya untuk tidak bicara lagi tapi seperti biasa, Murasakibara bersikap polos seperti tak peduli apapun. "Arara~ Maaf~" katanya lagi kemudian.

"Uhm… Midorimacchi, hari ini ikut kami ke game center dekat stasiun yuk!" ajak Kise, berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Gosipnya disana banyak benda-benda unik yang di masukkan sebagai stok hadiah~" katanya lagi dengan senyum gigi kinclong pasta gigi.

"Aku juga ingin kesana!" Momoi berusaha mendukung ide Kise.

"Malas ah… aku mau pulang saj…-ADUH!" Aomine memekik saat pinggangnya di sikut oleh Momoi. Gadis itu berisyarat Aomine harus ikut dengan mereka. Melihatnya remaja berkulit matahari itu menghela napas. "Iyaiya, aku ikut."

...

Remaja pelangi minus Akashi, beramai-ramai pergi ke game center. Mereka bermain dengan ceria seperti biasa. Kuroko dengan cekatan memenangkan beberapa boneka dari mainan cabutan di dalam kotak kaca yang konon penuh harapan palsu, karena nyaris semua orang tidak ada yang berhasil mencabut boneka disitu sama sekali.

"Tetsu memang The Master!" Aomine berseru.

"Tetsu-kun kereen!" Momoi menambahkan.

"Kurokocchi paling The Best!" Kise ikut memuji.

Dibalik wajah datar Kuroko terselip ekspresi bangga.

Berbeda dengan ekspresi Midorima yang suram, kelam dan lecek. Ia hanya duduk bersandar di sebelah mesin minuman sambil menghela napas lesu. Tidak ada mood sama sekali, dalam keadaan sebal malah dibawa ketempat ribut seperti ini. Tapi karena mereka semua tampak berusaha untuk menghiburnya, Midorima tak dapat menolak.

"Mido-Chin mau Momogi? Enak, ini rasa jagung bakar lho~" Murasakibara menawarkan snack-nya. Midorima menggeleng. Remaja bertubuh jangkung berambut violet tersebut memiringkan kepalanya, tak tahu harus bicara apalagi.

Sekelebat bayangan menarik perhatian Midorima. Dibalik kaca game center ia melihat seseorang yang di kenalnya, Takao. Sedang apa ia di area ini? Bukankah saat Midorima menawarkan untuk pergi bersama siang ini Takao menolak karena harus segera pulang kerumah karena mau belajar?

"Aku keluar sebentar!" Midorima segera berlari keluar.

Iris mata lavender Murasakibara berkedip. "Hati-hati, Mido-Chin~"

...

Dalam hal ini, sepertinya ia tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi mata-mata. Melihat Takao muncul di tempat terduga tidak membuat Midorima langsung menegurnya, malahan penasaran kemana ia akan pergi dan mengikutinya. Bersembunyi di tembok gang, pura-pura membaca koran terbalik, sampai menyempitkan diri diantara tiang listrik. Takao hanya berjalan lurus kearah stasiun seorang diri, membuatnya semakin ingin tau.

Akhirnya Takao berhenti juga, tepat di area taman samping setelah stasiun. Untuk apa ia kemari sore-sore seperti ini? Batin Midorima dalam hati. Ekspresi Takao yang diam tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ceria dan melambaikan tangan kearah depan. Midorima ikut mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Takao melambai.

Thump. Jantung Midorima terasa berhenti sepersekian detik.

Seorang gadis semampai dan cantik membalas lambaian tangan Takao, berjalan kearahnya lalu menggandeng si raven mesra. Mereka tampak berbicara beberapa saat kemudian pergi dari tempat itu. Melihat mereka berdua berjalan pergi, Midorima hanya terdiam. Kakinya terasa kram dan kaku, lidahnya kelu. Jantungnya berdebar aneh, dadanya terasa ngilu. Sesuatu dalam dirinya seperti retak dan runtuh, entah apa itu.

Midorima menundukkan kepalanya pelan. Semuanya terasa tidak nyata.

...

_I'm cold_

_As the wind blows_

...

Takao menghempaskan tubuhnya yang berat di atas ranjangnya. Ia mengurut kepalanya yang pusing sejak tadi siang, kemudian menghela napas panjang. Iris mata abu-abunya memandang langit-langit kamar dengan lesu. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah, hatinya terasa berat. Sebulan belakangan ini hidupnya sangat hambar. Alasannya simpel.

Lelah belajar dan hubungannya dengan Midorima semakin merenggang.

Saat Hikari, gadis kelas sebelah menyatakan cinta padanya Takao tak menolak. Hikari adalah gadis yang manis dan pintar. Saat berjalan aura disekitarnya terasa anggun dan menyejukkan. Seperti seseorang yang ia kenal, seperti Midorima. Dalam beberapa sisi Hikari mirip dengannya, meski tidak sejajar. Benar sekali, Hikari hanya pelarian.

Takao sadar bahwa menjadikan seorang gadis yang baik dan tulus menyukainya sebagai pelarian karena Takao menyukai seorang cowok SMP sangat rendahan sekali. Sadar sekali. Bahkan setiap kali melihat Hikari tersenyum padanya terasa seperti gesekan duri yang menyakitkan. Rasa bersalahnya makin hari semakin menjadi.

Tidak hanya pada Hikari, pada Midorima juga.

Setiap pagi melihat iris emerald itu memandang dirinya dengan sorot kesepian juga diam-diam sangat melukai Takao. Flash back beberapa hari yang lalu, Midorima menyatakan perasaan sukanya terang terangan. Takao ingin sekali memeluknya dan berteriak bahwa ia juga menyayangi si emerald tapi tidak bisa.

Ia malah balik menertawakan perasaan Midorima.

Menghancurkan hatinya yang polos dan lembut.

Saat itu Midorima hanya bisa diam, tapi Takao melihatnya seperti menangis.

"Uuuh…" Takao meremas rambutnya keras dan matanya terpejam erat. Air mata mulai mengalir turun ke pipinya. Mengapa semua ini begitu rumit. Saat ia mencoba untuk memperbaiki kerumitan hubungannya dengan Shin-Chan, segalanya malah semakin berantakan. Takao hanya tidak ingin menjerumuskan Midorima lebih dalam.

Ia anak yang cerdas dan bermasa depan cerah. Dapat di bayangkan kalau Takao membiarkannya tumbuh dewasa dengan menyukai pria, bukan wanita, begitu saja sudah pasti mengerikan sekali. Segalanya Takao lakukan demi kebaikannya juga.

Untuk menuntutnya agar mengerti situasi kembali membuatnya berat. Takao menyalahkan diri sendiri mengapa ia membuat semuanya menjadi semakin parah. Mengapa sebagai seseorang yang dewasa, ia membiarkan dirinya dan Midorima larut dalam sesuatu yang tidak benar. Tapi setidaknya, masih ada cukup waktu untuk berhenti. Suka atau tidak, ia harus mengakhiri situasi ini dan melepasnya pergi.

...

_Tear me apart, it's okay_

_Maybe_

_As long as you can smile_

_But why the only thing I see from you_

_Only tears? _

...

* * *

Ooops! ternyata lebih panjang dari yang di duga.

Sorry guys kok ceritanya jadi depressed gini, tapi tenang aja kemungkinan happy end kok hehehe

untuk calico neko, Ne, fay-ssu, risolesoes19, xxx, ayano yanagita, aya, mochiyo-sama, infikiss, kaoruishinomori, shiori kurotsu, keburumager, puja kerang ajaib, fangirl25, ai selai strawberry, lolichan, shaun the rabbit  
terima kasih banyaaaaakk sudah pada review~ oh god you guys are awesome chu chu chuuu~!

next bakal chapter terakhir, tungguin ya minna-san

btw jangan lupa review chapter ini, gimana pendapat kalian?  
onegaishimasu, sankyu & ja ne~


	3. Part 3: Last Train

.

PART III: LAST TRAIN

..

.

"Oi." Si brunet berusaha menyadarkan Takao dari lamunanya. Takao hanya diam.

Miyaji langsung mendengus jengkel. Sudah beberapa hari si sahabatnya Takao memasang tampang seperti tidak bernyawa. Dua hari yang lalu Takao memutuskan hubungannya dengan Hikari, membuatnya semakin parah saja. Untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi saja sudah tidak niat lagi, karena Miyaji sudah tahu penyebabnya.

Midorima sudah berhenti menemuinya di stasiun, menghilang begitu saja. Takao masih belum berani untuk menghubungi si remaja berkacamata itu karena takut, cemas jika kalau terjadi sesuatu yang fatal dengannya bla bla bla…

Bbbrrrrttt. Ponsel Takao di atas meja gemetar. Dengan malas Takao membuka layar ponselnya, seketika wajah sayunya berubah menjadi terkejut setengah mati. Miyaji yang penasaran segera mengabil ponsel Takao dan membaca isi pesan yang masuk:

'Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Takao-san. Sore ini kutunggu di stasiun.'

Midorima Shintarou.

...

_I'm so scared_

_Of you,_

_Of us_

...

Takao berdiri didepan gang dengan gelisah. Mengapa tiba-tiba Midorima mengajaknya bertemu? Setelah hilang kontak berhari-hari? Pasti sesuatu yang penting. Apa dia akan menyatakan cinta lagi dengan cara yang lebih serius? Jika ya, sekali lagi Takao harus menolaknya. Takao langsung merasa tidak nyaman, tangannya berkeringat.

"Takao-san." Sebuah suara tenor bercampur bariton mengejutkan Takao. Saat menoleh, sosok yang membuatnya sejak tadi gelisah sudah datang. Midorima, lengkap dengan seragam SMP Teikonya. Takao langsung berusaha untuk membuat wajahnya terlihat tidak tegang, karena saat ini ia merasa sangat berantakan dan takut.

"Hai S.. Shin-Chan. Aku sempat khawatir karena kau tidak muncul selama beberapa hari. Tapi kamu tampak baik-baik saja, syukurlah." Takao tersenyum lebar dengan gugup. Dihadapannya, ekspresi Midorima tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Jika kau khawatir, mengapa tidak menghubungiku?" tanya Midorima serius.

Takao terkesiap. Tenggorokannya cekat. Karena takut pada mu, Shin-Chan…

"Aku tahu bahwa Takao-san sedang sibuk, karena itu ku persingkat saja." Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya kemudian membungkuk sopan. "Terima kasih atas semuanya yang Takao-san lakukan untukku beberapa bulan ini."

Si raven hanya bisa diam.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membalasmu. Maaf karena perasaanku yang kekanak-kanakan ini Takao-san menjadi bingung dan tidak nyaman. Aku hanya menyatakan perasaanku saja, tapi sekarang semuanya tidak penting lagi."

"Shin…"

"Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi. Aku tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi setiap pagi, menyentuhmu, bahkan bertemu denganmu. Takao-san tak akan berurusan denganku lagi. Kita berhenti sampai disini." Midorima menatap Takao dengan wajah serius. "Dengan begini kau tidak usah repot-repot menghindar dariku."

"A-Apa maksudnya? ?" pekik Takao dengan serak. Tak percaya sama sekali.

"Maaf karena membuatmu terganggu. Terima kasih atas semuanya." Si iris emerald membungkuk sekali lagi kemudian melangkah pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Takao yang masih berdiri kaku di tengah koridor.

Takao gemetar. Ia ingin sekali mengejarnya dan bertanya ada apa, tapi tidak. Memang sejak awal Takao ingin menghentikan semua ini, dan secara kebetulan Midorima menyadarinya terlebih dahulu dan memilih pergi. Segalanya lebih cepat dari yang di perkirakan. Mestinya Takao bersyukur karena Midorima menyadari bahwa terus bersamanya hanya akan membawa masalah semakin besar.

"Kau benar-benar anak yang cerdas, Shin-Chan…" Takao tersenyum pahit. "Selalu saja selangkah lebih depan dariku… Menyebalkan…" katanya lagi sambil meremas dadanya yang terasa ngilu. "Ha..Hahaha.. Hahaha…" sebuah tawa yang serak dan lirih keluar dari bibirnya. Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahan akhirnya keluar juga.

Dengan gontai Takao berjalan balik kearah yang bertolak belakang dari arah Midorima pergi. Segalanya sudah game over. Mungkin ini yang seharusnya dilakukan.

Jika kita hubungan mereka berdua diibaratkan dengan sebuah pesawat, beberapa bulan lalu mereka sedang terbang tinggi di atas langit. Menembus awan di langit biru cerah yang terbentang luas. Kemudian hujan turun di ikuti angin dan petir, membuat mereka terombang ambing diatas langit. Hingga akhirnya jatuh menghantam tanah.

Tapi mereka adalah dua orang remaja laku-laki. Segalanya lebih rumit.

Benar sekali. Mungkin ini memang terbaik.

...

_Can you hear?_

_It's the sound_

_Of our hearts that tearing apart_

...

Kesialan berakhir. Midorima telah yakin bahwa kesialan konyol tersebut sudah tidak muncul lagi semenjak dua minggu yang lalu. Ia berpikir apa jika Midorima lebih cepat mengakhiri kaitannya dengan Takao, kesialan ini sudah hilang dari dulu. Tidak. Segala hari-hari menyenangkan bersama Takao sama sekali tidak ia sesali.

Hanya merasa tidak pantas saja. Takao berhak untuk memiliki pasangan yang dewasa lebih pentingnya lagi, perempuan. Bukan anak SMP cowok ingusan seperti dirinya. Saat berkata seperti itu kepada Takao beberapa minggu yang lalu, Midorima merasa seisi dunianya terasa runtuh. Dadanya ngilu dan matanya panas ingin menangis. Bodoh sekali. Padahal Takao terlihat biasa saja. Bahkan tidak menghubungi sama sekali setelah itu, seperti benar-benar lega Midorima pergi dari hidupnya.

Tidak harus menciumnya setiap pagi.

Mendengar ocehan dan keegoisannya tentang lucky item.

Menyemangatinya tentang basket.

Semuanya. Semuanya sudah tidak ada lagi.

"…ntarou.."

Rasa sakit yang tajam kembali menusuk dadanya. Setiap kali mengingat Takao rasa ini selalu muncul. Entah sampai kapan sakit ini menyerang sampai tak terasa lagi. Midorima harus bersikap dewasa, semua bilang cinta pertama tak akan berhasil.

"Shintarou." Sebuah suara yang tadi sayup-sayup sekarang terdengar jelas. Saat kedua mata Midorima kembali terfokus, bayangan wajah tampan dan sepasang iris rubi indah juga tajam muncul dihadapannya. Ternyata Akashi.

"Ah!" Midorima tersentak kaget karena lamunannya buyar.

"Kamu sudah check-mate sejak lima menit yang lalu, tapi sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan khayalanmu sendiri hm…" ketua Osis Teiko itu tersenyum kecil. "Jika masih kepikiran dengan keputusanmu dua minggu yang lalu, kau masih bisa menghubunginya"

Midorima memandang Akashi dengan tatapan lesu. "Aku tidak menyesal."

Akahi mengangguk pelan dan menatap teman kepercayaannya dengan sorot misterius. Sebuah senyuman kembali terbentuk di bibir tipis Akashi. "Seorang pria tidak akan pernah menyesali apa yang ia pilih. Kau sudah melakukan apa yang terbaik." Ia berkata dengan nada halus. Jari-jari panjangnya terulur, menarik kacamata Midorima.

"So… Another rounds?"

...

_I Missed You _

...

"Karaoke?" Takao menaikkan alisnya. Miyaji mengangguk.

"Anak-anak mau refreshing sebelum ujian, ikut atau tidak? Aku capek menjelaskan ke yang lain kenapa kamu keliatan hancur akhir-akhir ini, jadi cepat kembali seperti semula dan jangan membuat khawatir." Si brunet berkaca pinggang sebal.

"Eeehhheheheheh…" Takao terkekeh tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" giliran Miyaji yang sekarang mengerutkan kening.

"Ternyata kau sangat mengkawatirkanku yaaa Mi-Chaaaann~" si raven melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Miyaji dengan wajah menggoda. "Ternyata biar jutek kamu perhatian juga~ Cieeeeeeeee~" lanjutnya lagi dengan nada bernyanyi.

"Jangan panggil aku Mi-Chan, jijik banget tau." Miyaji mendesis.

Takao terhenyak sesaat mendengarnya. 'Jangan panggil aku Shin-Chan.' Bayangan Midorima terlihat sedikit tersipu, gugup membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Shin… Chan…" Takao bergumam. Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak menyebut nama itu.

Miyaji mendengar gumaman Takao, menghela napas panjang. "Jika kau merindukannya, kamu masih bisa menghubunginya. Masih belum terlambat. Lupakan tentang umur kalian, dia itu cowok atau alien, jika kamu suka jangan ditutupi."

Si raven menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku tidak menyesal."

...

_I Missed Us_

...

Takao merapatkan mantelnya. Musim dingin tiba. Sudah sebulan bulan berlalu, tidak mendengar apapun tentang Midorima. Sepertinya semua masih baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Hidupnya sudah kembali normal seperti saat sebelum bertemu Midorima, meski seperti ada rasa hampa yang ganjil di dalam hatinya.

"Bagaimana hasil testnya?" tanya Miyaji disebelahnya.

"Sudah oke, tinggal lihat hasilnya saja hari senin nanti." Takao nyengir.

Beberapa lagi hasil masuk universitas akan keluar. Kerja kerasnya akan di bayar nanti, tidak ada waktu untuk berpikiran macam-macam. Jika tidak dapat beasiswa, Takao bisa terancam tidak jadi kuliah dan terpaksa langsung kerja part-time. Yang harus di khawatirkan adalah hasil ujian masuk, tidak ada yang lain. Tapi…

...

"Tidak disangka kita akan sekelas tahun ini, Shintarou." Akashi tersenyum. Midorima mengangguk kecil, saat melihat nama mereka berdua tercetak dalam grup kelas 3-A. Mereka berdua segera masuk kedalam kelas, mencari dimana kursi mereka duduk. "Dan kebetulan aku duduk didepanmu." Lanjut Akashi lagi.

Jika diperhitungkan bukan kebetulan jika mereka sekelas tahun ini, karena mereka berdua masuk ranking nilai 2 besar. Akashi menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dan melipat tangannya pelan. "Sudah memikirkan akan ke SMA mana setelah lulus?"

"Shutoku." Si jangkung berkacamata menjawab singkat. Akashi langsung tertarik.

"Ohh… pilihan yang bagus. Tapi dari sekian banyak sekolah yang baik mengapa Shutoku? Apa kau memiliki alasan khusus, hm…?" iris rubi jernih Akashi berkedip pelan. Midorima menatap iris rubi itu paham, Akashi pasti memikirkan tentang Takao karena si raven merupakan lulusan dari Shutoku juga.

"Sekolah itu memiliki peraturan yang ketat juga prestasi tinggi." kata Midorima.

"Aku setuju denganmu." Akashi menimpali singkat.

Midorima melirik kearah jendela kelas di sampingnya. Musim semi. Bunga sakura di taman belakang kelas sudah berbunga. Tak terasa tahun terakhir di Teiko. Mereka sudah resmi kelas 3 SMP. Sudah nyaris setengah tahun Midorima tidak mendengar kabar sama sekali tentang Takao. Mungkin ia sudah berhasil masuk universitas yang diinginkannya, juga bahagia dengan si pacarnya yang cantik dan berambut panjang. Meski sudah berlalu, rasa nyeri itu masih terasa.

Takao… Apa kau baik-baik saja?

...

"Midorima-kun." Kuroko muncul tiba-tiba dihadapan Midorima, membuatnya kaget setengah mati. Suasana loker ruang ganti yang sepi membuat aura Kuroko berkali-kali lipat lebih menyeramkan. Benarkah Aomine harus bertahan setiap hari menghadapi sahabat macam ini? Midorima yakin ia pasti akan terkena serangan jantung usia dini.

"Kau… mengagetkanku." Midorima mengelus dadanya pelan. "Ada apa?"

"Buku perpustakaan yang kupinjam seminggu yang lalu hilang." kata Kuroko. Meski wajahnya datar, terselip ekspresi yang tidak enak darinya. "Aku sudah mencarinya tapi tidak ketemu. Mungkin aku harus menggantinya dengan buku baru."

"Ooh. Bagus, bertanggung jawab." Midorima merespon singkat.

"Kalau tidak merepotkan, apa Midorima-kun mau menemaniku untuk mencari gantinya? Aomine-kun tidak mengerti apapun tentang buku, Momoi-san sedang tidak bisa dan jangan tanya tentang Kise-kun aku tidak mau." Kuroko menjelaskan panjang lebar. Sebenarnya mereka berdua tidak sepenuhnya dekat, hanya saja Kuroko dan Midorima sama-sama merupakan pengurus perpustakaan sehingga mungkin membantu Kuroko adalah tugasnya juga. Tidak dapat menolak.

"Baiklah jika memaksa, kita pergi setelah latihan."

Setelah pulang sekolah Kuroko sudah menunggu Midorima didepan ruang ganti.

"Jadi… kamu bilang tidak ada Kise, lalu siapa yang sekarang sedang menempel disebelahmu Kuroko?" Midorima melirik kesamping sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Remaja ganteng berambut pirang yang dimaksud langsung tersenyum lebar ala iklan pasta gigi kearah Midorima. Tangannya merangkul bahu Kuroko ceria.

"Kise-kun memaksa dan tidak mau lepas." Jawab Kuroko dengan suram.

"Midorimacchi curangg pergi dengan Kurokocchi nggak bilang-bilang! Pasti mau memonopoli Kurokocchi sendirian ya? Uuuhh aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi!" Kise mengepalkan tangannya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ck, membawa Kise bikin ribut saja." Desis Midorima.

Setelah mereka bertiga turun dari kereta dan bersiap ketempat tujuan yang lebih ramai, para siswi-siswi berseragam sekolah banyak menatap kearah mereka dengan tatapan terpesona. Beberapa dari mereka berusaha mendekat.

"Eeeeeh kamu Kise Ryouta model itu kan?!" kata satu siswi.

"Tingginya~ Kelihatan bukan anak SMP!"

"Kyaaaa aku fansmu!"

Keributan semakin besar. Kise yang dihampiri fansnya langsung memasang wajah professsionalnya, senyum silau komersial jutaan yen. Midorima dan Kuroko hanya berdiri seperti patung disebelahnya dengan urat kesal dikepala. Kise sialan.

"Midorimacchi tunggu sebentar ya." Kise berseru kearah Midorima.

Para cewek-cewek itu serentak menoleh kearah si kacamata. Ditatap oleh banyak perempuan membuat Midorima sedikit tegang, sehingga langsung melangkah mundur kebelakang. Sesaat semua diam, kemudian wajah terpesona kembali muncul diwajah mereka. Menyadari bahwa Kise memiliki teman yang juga tergolong tampan.

"Kamu teman sekolahnya? Lebih tinggi dari Kise-kun! Tinggimu berapa?"

"Kyaaaaa soo cool!"

"Siapa namanya? Boleh kenalan tidak?"

"Kenapa gantungan tasmu Dora Explorer? Hihihi lucu sekali?"

"Uh…" Midorima langsung memasang wajah pucat. Ia tidak pernah siap untuk dihujani banyak pertanyaan oleh berbagai macam anak perempuan dan ditempeli kanan kiri. Midorima melirik kearah Kuroko, yang hebatnya lagi seperti tidak dipedulikan. Midorima berharap untuk memiliki misdirection saat ini.

"KYAAAAA! ! !" sebuah jeritan wanita keras mengejutkan mereka. Kerumunan fans Kise dan para Teiko segera menoleh dari mana asal jeritan tersebut. Sebuah mobil truk yang besar, berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi oleng kekanan dan kekiri, menabraki dan menerobos pinggiran jalan sama sekali tak ada tanda akan berhenti.

Remnya seperti blong.

Thump. Midorima terhenyak.

Truk itu menggilas seorang ibu dan anak yang ada ditepi jalan tanpa jeda. Cipratan darah langsung menempel di dinding tepi trotoar yang berjarak hanya beberapa meter dari mereka. Dekat, dekat, truk tak terkendali tersebut masih melaju.

"MINGGIR! ! !" seru Kise keras sambil berusaha memaksa para gadis fansnya untuk menyingkir dari jalur liar truk tersebut. Dengan cepat Kise dan para siswi tersebut langsung masuk kedalam gang kecil yang kebetulan ada didekat sana sehingga selamat dari terobosan liar truk tersebut.

Midorima langsung reflek dengan apa yang terjadi, menarik Kuroko yang mematung karena ketakutan. Remaja beriris emerald tersebut hanya bisa mendorong Kuroko sejauh yang ia bisa, sehingga lupa bahwa ia juga harus menyelamatkan diri.

Ini pernah terjadi.

Segalanya mirip seperti kejadian tabrakan kereta waktu itu. Suara jeritan, tatapan ketakutan, bunyi rem yang bergesek keras, terasa familiar. Hanya saja sedikit berbeda, karena truk yang ada dihadapannya tidak berhenti disaat yang tepat.

Midorima merasakan sebuah hantaman keras ditubuhnya, keras sekali hingga membuatnya terlempar jauh beberapa meter dan terhempas diatas aspal yang dingin. Iris emeraldnya menatap kearah langit dari balik lensa kacamatanya yang pecah. Merah. Segalanya berwarna merah. Darah segar merembes keluar dari kepalanya yang pecah dan mengaliri aspal. Tidak ada rasa apa-apa. Merah mulai berubah menjadi gelap.

Ia tidak memperdulikan lagi suara jeritan disekelilingnya. Kise yang berhambur kearahnya dengan penuh air mata atau Kuroko yang menggenggam tangannya dengan ekspresi ketakutan dan hancur. Saat ini ia hanya memikirkan Takao. Apakah Takao bahagia tanpanya? Apakah jika ia mati, Takao akan datang kepemakamannya?

Takao… Jika memang ini berakhir, setidaknya aku ingin melihatmu.

...

_I wish this never ends_

_I miss you, I miss you_

_I'm so sorry_

...

Momoi menangis tanpa henti. Tubuh rampingnya bergetar menahan air mata yang terus mengalir menuruni pipinya. Aomine memeluknya dengan erat, berharap bahwa akan mengurangi kesedihan sahabat kecilnya tersebut. Kise duduk di kursi ruang tunggu dengan mata yang juga sembab, akibat menangis terus saat di mobil ambulan.

Tragedi tabrakan mengerikan siang ini akibat dari supir truk yang ternyata memakai obat-obatan terlarang saat sebelum mengemudi. Merusak lima toko, menabrak orang-orang hingga sepasang ibu dan anak tewas, Midorima luka berat, enam pejalan kaki luka ringan. Operasi sudah dilakukan dari satu jam yang lalu, orang tua Midorima sudah dihubungi. Saat mendengar apa yang terjadi mereka langsung menuju rumah sakit.

Murasakibara hanya bisa berdiri dengan diam, disebelahnya ada Akashi dan Kuroko yang juga duduk di kursi bersebelahan. Kuroko terus menundukkan kepala dan tidak bersuara sejak tadi. Bahunya gemetar, keringat dingin terus menetes dari keningnya dan sepasang matanya terlihat kosong. Dari semuanya, Kuroko lah yang paling terpukul.

Merasa bahwa Midorima menjadi seperti ini karena menolongnya.

Berharap saat itu dia saja yang tertabrak.

Ini semua salahnya.

"Ryouta." Akashi tiba-tiba bersuara, memecahkan keheningan koridor ruang tunggu gawat darurat tempat mereka berkumpul saat ini. Yang terpanggil langsung menoleh kearah sang Kapten cepat. "Bawakan Tetsuya sesuatu untuk minum." Perintahnya. Kise melirik kearah Kuroko yang masih membantu, lalu mengangguk.

Sang Kapten menghela napas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Iris rubinya terpejam sejenak. "Ini bukan salahmu, Tetsuya. Ini adalah keputusan Shintarou untuk menolongmu, jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri." ucapnya dengan nada tenang. Tidak setenang yang dikira, karena jari-jarinya terkepal kuat dibalik blazernya.

"Sebodoh apapun keputusan yang ia buat, Shintarou tak pernah menyesalinya."

...

_Please…_

...

Momoi menghela napasnya panjang, menimbulkan embun tipis dari bibirnya. Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kecelakaan, meski sudah melewati masa kritis Midorima belum kunjung sadar juga. Dokter sama sekali tidak mau menjelaskan apapun tentang bagaimana keadaan Midorima sebenarnya, berkata bahwa itu informasi tertutup untuk keluarga. Momoi ingin sekali memberitahu keadaan Midorima kepada Takao, tapi tidak berani. Ia masih ingat perkataan Midorima dahulu bahwa apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah menghubungi Takao lagi. Ini sudah permintaannya, bingung harus bagaimana.

Lorong rumah sakit sangat sepi. Gadis jelita berambut peach itu melangkah pelan menuju ruang Midorima dirawat, dengan membawa satu buket bunga indah sebagai penyegar ruangan sahabatnya yang serba putih dan suram. Saat akan memutar knop pintu, Momoi mendengar sebuah suara yang ia kenal dari dalam ruangan.

Akashi. Pantas saja tadi Momoi tidak dapat menemukannya di gym.

Remaja tampan berambut merah tersebut duduk pada kursi samping ranjang, didekat jendela ruangan yang sedikit terbuka. Sepasang iris rubi masih sibuk menelusuri deretan kalimat yang tercetak pada buku yang ia baca. "Masuk." Ia berkata singkat.

Momoi langsung kaku sesaat, tapi menuruti perkataan Akashi dan masuk. Ia meletakan buket bunga yang ia bawa kedalam vas diatas meja ruangan. Iris merah jambu Momoi menatap Midorima yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Bernapas dengan bantuan alat pernapasan, kepalanya di perban, leher, tangan dan kakinya nya terbalut gips karena tulangnya patah. Suara beep dari mesin deteksi detak jantung terdengar lambat stabil, mengisi susasana ruangan yang nyaris hening. Merupakan suatu keajaiban besar sekali Midorima bisa bertahan hidup hingga kini, kata Dokter.

...

_I want to see you_

...

Nyaris dua bulan dari kejadian kecelakaan, keadaan Midorima tidak mengalami perubahan yang signifikan. Meski keadaannya Midorima tidak seburuk seperti pertama di rawat, ia sudah sadar, tapi sepertinya ia kehilangan kemampuan untuk melakukan apapun akibat benturan keras di kepalanya. Hanya dapat bangun dan diam, tatapan matanya kosong. Diajak bicara tak menjawab, bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda memiliki kesadaran.

"Pendarahan yang ada di kepalanya ternyata lebih parah dari yang kami kira. Dampaknya, fungsi kerja otak mengalami gangguan fatal. Karena itulah meski Midorima-san sudah sadar, ia sama sekali tidak dapat melakukan apapun karena otaknya sama sekali tidak berfungsi."

"Juga mengingat bahwa kaki dan tangan kirinya mengalami cedera fatal, meski sudah sembuh… kemungkinan besar ia tak akan bisa berjalan dan menggerakkan tangan kirinya lagi." Pria setengah baya berjubah putih yaitu sang Dokter menjelaskan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat menyesal dan menyerah. "…Ia akan cacat permanen…"

Mendengar hal itu, keluarga Midorima seperti terkena pukulan yang keras. Ibu dari Midorima menangis histeris, diikuti oleh adik Midorima yang ikut menangis. Ayah Midorima hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dengan wajah terluka dan sedih luar biasa. Para teman setim, yaitu Aomine dan lainnya hanya bisa terdiam.

...

Akashi menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi kayu yang dia duduki. Sesuai rutinitas, setiap sore Akashi selalu datang menjenguk dan duduk diam menemani Midorima hingga berjam-jam. Tidak ada yang berani bertanya mengapa Akashi begitu ingin menemaninya. Tapi mungkin Momoi mengerti, karena Akashi tergolong satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dan dapat benar-benar akrab dengan Midorima. Seorang sahabat dekat.

"Hm…?" iris rubinya berkedip, menyadari bahwa mata Midorima perlahan terbuka. Ia memajukan kursinya kedepan agar lebih dekat ke ranjang, lebih mendekat lagi. "Kau sudah bangun Shintarou? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" katanya lagi.

Mata Midorima berkedip, kemudian tertutup kembali. Akashi tersenyum kecil.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka dan seorang pria setengah baya yang dikenali sebagai ayah Midorima masuk. Ia tersenyum kecil pada Akashi, kemudian meletakkan makanan yang ia bawa diatas meja. "Terima kasih sudah mau menemani Shin, Akashi-kun." katanya lagi sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Bukan masalah, Midorima-san. Oh ya, aku memiliki penawaran untukmu."

...

"Ke Amerika? ?!" Momoi memekik keras. "Kau serius?!"

Murasakibara mengangguk. "Aka-Chin merekomendasikan rumah sakit yang lebih canggih kenalan keluarganya untuk mengobati Mido-Chin. Katanya jika dirawat disana kemungkinan Mido-Chin untuk sembuh lebih besar dan keluarga Mido-Chin setuju~"

"Oooh bagus lah kalau begitu. Masih ada harapan…" Kise terlihat lega.

"Jadi kapan Midorin akan pergi ke sana?" Momoi bertanya lagi.

"Entahlah~ secepatnya mungkin? Akachin terlihat sedikit terburu-buru~" jawab si jangkung berambut violet itu lagi. Setelah itu mereka berempat kembali diam. Beberapa bulan terakhir segala kegiatan yang mereka lalui terasa hambar. Bahkan latihan dan bertanding basket terasa tidak menyenangkan mengingat salah satu kawannya masih terbaring di rumah sakit. Untunglah Kuroko tampak lebih baik seminggu belakangan ini.

"Beri tahu Takao-san tentang Midorima."

"Huh?" Kise mengangkat alisnya terkejut. "A-Apa?"

"Kubilang, beri tahu Takao-san tentang keadaan Midorima." ulang Aomine.

"T-Tapi Dai-Chan…!" potong Momoi.

"Masa bodoh dengan perkataannya waktu itu, Satsuki. Hubungi Takao-san atau aku sendiri yang memberi tahunya." Remaja jangkung berkulit matahari itu terlihat serius. Jarang sekali melihat Aomine serius dalam suatu hal. "Aku muak dengan kebodohan mereka berdua. Aku yakin mengapa Midorima dapat bertahan hidup sampai sekarang karena ia menyesal tentang pilihannya untuk pergi dari Takao-san."

"…" Kise diam sejenak. Ia memikirkan hal yang sama. Mungkin saja jika Takao datang mengunjunginya ke rumah sakit, Midorima akan berangsur membaik. Selama ini yang mengunjunginya hanya keluarga dan teman se tim saja. Tapi bagaimana jika Takao tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi? Tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba.

...

Miyaji mengurut kepalanya yang pening. Iris madunya melirik sahabatnya, Takao hanya diam saja dan tertunduk sejak tadi. Mereka berdua sedang di dalam taksi, yang melaju lurus kerumah sakit tempat Midorima dirawat. Sebuah telepon yang masuk beberapa menit yang lalu langsung menghancurkan Takao ditempat, yang sedang saat itu sedang duduk didalam kelas mengikuti mata kuliah. Membuatnya tidak peduli sekeliling dan berhambur keluar kelas melupakan semuanya.

Midorima kecelakaan dua bulan yang lalu dan hingga kini keadaannya tak stabil.

Selama beberapa bulan memutuskan hubungan dengan Midorima, Miyaji yakin bahwa si raven terus berdoa setiap hari untuknya. Menyaksikan acara ramalan oha-asa untuk memastikan bahwa hari itu peruntungan Midorima sedang baik. Setiap melihat benda-benda unik, Takao masih membicarakan tentangnya. Shin-Chan begini begitu. Hingga membaca artikel kemenangan Teiko beberapa bulan lalu, berkata bahwa Midorima semakin terlihat dewasa, semakin tinggi dan keren dari sebelumnya.

Takao tak pernah melupakannya.

Si brunet menepuk bahu Takao pelan, tak tahu harus bicara apa. Ia hanya berharap bahwa saat mereka telah sampai, keadaan Midorima tidak seburuk yang diceritakan. Mengenal Takao, ia pasti akan menyalahkan diri sendiri dan mengkaitkan kecelakaan ini dengan kesialan Midorima yang terjadi sebelum-sebelumnya. Jujur, Miyaji juga khawatir.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, mereka berdua langsung menuju ruangan yang disebutkan Momoi di telepon. Takao bahkan tidak peduli harus ditegur beberapa pegawai rumah sakit karena berlari di koridor. Ia hanya memikirkan tentang Midorima, tidak ada yang lain. Saat menemukan nomor yang sama Takao langsung membuka pintu ruangan dan menyeruak masuk, dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Shin-Chan!" serunya dengan suara serak.

Kuroko langsung menoleh kearah Takao yang berteriak di depan pintu ruangan. "Ah… kau Takao-san." ucapnya dengan nada terkejut. "Mengapa kau ada disini…? Siapa yang memberi tahumu?" Kuroko bertanya, tangannya masih sibuk memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam tas. Akashi yang sedang duduk di sebelah Kuroko melirik kearah Takao tajam dari balik buku yang ia baca.

Ranjang rumah sakit di dalam ruangan itu sudah kosong. Tidak ada siapapun kecuali Kuroko dan Akashi. Takao dan Miyaji yang baru datang hanya bisa terengah-engah sambil memasang wajah bingung. "Lho? Mana Midorima?" tanya Miyaji.

"Sudah di pindahkan dari rumah sakit dan dipersiapkan untuk berangkat." Akashi menutup bukunya dan berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki. "Tampaknya kalian terlambat untuk menjenguk." katanya lagi dengan nada tenang.

"B-berangkat kemana?! Apa yang terjadi dengan Shin-Chan?!" Takao memekik.

"Amerika. Ia mengalami cedera otak parah dan kaki juga tangannya kemungkinan lumpuh permanen, mustahil untuk menyerahkan pengobatan ini di Jepang." Jelas sang Kapten. Mendengar itu Takao hanya bisa menganga tak percaya.

"Cedera otak… lumpuh… permanen…?" ia tergagap. "A-Apa aku m..masih bisa menemuinya…? Dimanapun… sebelum diberangkatkan…?!" Takao mendesak kearah Akashi. Melihat wajah Takao yang pucat pasi dan ingin menangis, remaja tampan berambut merah tersebut menghela napas pendek.

"Lantai satu ruang ICU, masih ada lima menit lagi sebelum berangkat."

...

Segalanya dingin dan gelap. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa mati dan kaku, tak dapat digerakan. Midorima mencoba membuka mata, hanya ada kegelapan samar. Sudah berapa lama ia terperangkat dalam kegelapan ini? Ia bahkan sudah tak dapat menghitung hari. Yang membuatnya terus sadar bahwa ia masih hidup adalah suara Akashi, Momoi dan lainnya yang mengajaknya bicara setiap hari, menceritakan singkat apa yang terjadi dan hari keberapa ia sudah terbaring tak berdaya di rumah sakit.

Takao. Mengapa bayangannya tidak pernah hilang?

Ia merindukannya. Seandainya saja ia masih bisa melihat Takao, melihat senyumnya dan mendengar cara ia memanggil dengan sebutan Shin-Chan. Main basket bersama dibawah cahaya matahari, menemaninya mencari Lucky item setiap hari, segalanya pasti masih terasa seperti surga. Tapi sayangnya hanya ada kegelapan.

"n-chan…"

Ada suara. Suara yang ia kenal. Midorima mencoba membuka matanya lagi.

"Shin-Chan…!"

Suara itu lagi. Midorima tak akan salah mengenali siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Suara Takao. Mendengar ini seluruh hatinya langsung terasa menghangat. Bahagia. Selama berbulan-bulan terjebak dalam kegelapan ini, akhirnya Takao memanggil namanya. Ia memaksa membuka matanya lebih lebar, berharap agar kegelapan yang ia lihat sedikit memudar. Dari balik kegelapan, ada siluet bayangan tipis dihadapannya.

Sesuatu yang hangat menetes turun ke wajah Midorima. Air… mata?

"Aah…!" suara tangisan keras terdengar setelah itu.

Bayangan itu masih blur, tapi mulai jelas. Wajah Takao, basah karena air mata berada tepat disebelahnya. Setelah lama tidak melihatnya Takao terlihat sehat, Midorima sedikit lega karena Takao tampak hidup dengan baik. Syukurlah. Ia merasa bahagia saat ini karena dapat bertemu Takao, tapi mengapa ia malah menangis?

Sedikit mati rasa, tapi Midorima merasa ada sentuhan hangat ditangannya.

"Maafkan aku…!" suara Takao terdengar lagi.

Mengapa minta maaf? Takao sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun.

Jangan menangis…

Midorima berusaha menggerakkan tangannya, tapi gagal. Segalanya masih terasa kaku dan membatu. Ia harus menenangkan Takao, ia merasa harus melakukan sesuatu saat ini. Sesuatu yang ia tunggu setiap harinya untuk dikatakan kepada Takao, didalam kegelapan, sendirian. Jangan menangis, Takao-san. Aku ingin menyentuhmu. Aku ingin memelukmu erat dan berkata bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja dan tak ada yang harus disalahkan. Aku ingin kau tersenyum. Aku ingin melihat senyumanmu lagi, untuk saat ini, untuk selalu dapat kuingat.

Kegelapan kembali muncul. Bayangan Takao perlahan menghilang.

Tidak. Aku belum mengatakan apapun padanya.

"a.." suara serak keluar dari tenggorokan Midorima. Ia berusaha sekeras mungkin agar dapat berbicara meski hanya beberapa kata. Setidaknya jika memang harus pergi dari Takao, Midorima ingin mengatakan hal yang ia rasakan. Kali ini saja, ia memohon agar tuhan meminjamkan kekuatan untuk mengeluarkan beberapa kata.

"T…a..kao.." bisik Midorima lemah. Tidak dapat berbicara lagi. Kegelapan semakin menyebar dan kesadarannya kembali hilang. Tak bisa mengatakannya. Segalanya semakin berat dan akhirnya kegelapan yang tak asing kembali datang…

Jika memang Tuhan sedang mengawasi kita disana, yang aku inginkan hanyalah kebahagiaanmu meski bukan bersamaku. Ini salah, tapi aku tidak pernah merasakan kesalahan yang terasa sebenar ini. Bahagia yang kita rasakan adalah nyata, rasa sakit yang juga kita rasakan bukanlah semu. Tanpa harus membuka mata aku masih dapat mengetahui bahwa kau masih menyayangiku.

Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu terakhir kalinya sedang menangis.

...

..

.

_I love you, Takao_

_Please smile for me_

_Someday_

_.._

_._

...

" Cheese!" kata Momoi sambil berpose di depan kamera. Kise yang ada disebelahnya memamerkan senyum lebar mengkilatnya, juga Aomine yang ikut tersenyum sambil merangkul Kuroko yang ada disebelahnya. Murasakibara tidak tersenyum tapi membentuk tanda 'v' dengan jarinya juga Akashi hanya tersenyum kecil dengan kedua tangan terlipat. Tak terasa nyaris satu tahun setelah kejadian itu, mereka semua sudah resmi lulus dari SMP Teiko.

"Aaaah hasilnya bagus, nanti akan kupajang!" Momoi tersenyum.

"Aku juga mau Momoicchi!" celetuk Kise kemudian.

Kemudian gadis berambut peach itu terdiam sejenak. Wajah tersenyumnya sedikit pahit, menatap hasil foto yang barusan mereka ambil bersama. "Aku senang kita semua sudah lulus dari sini… seharusnya Midorin juga ikut foto bersama kita…" katanya.

"…" Kise ikut terhenyak, lalu menundukkan kepalanya pelan.

"BUK!" sebuah pukulan ringan mendarat dipunggung Kise. Ternyata Aomine. "Bodoh! Midorima sedang berjuang untuk sembuh, jangan disedih-sedihkan! Nanti setelah dia sembuh dan kembali kalian bisa foto-foto sebanyak-banyaknya."

Mendengar itu Momoi dan Kise tersenyum, diikuti Kuroko yang menangguk. Setelah keberangkatan Midorima untuk pindah pengobatan mereka sama sekali tidak mendapat berita apapun tentangnya. Saat ditanyakan kepada Akashi, Sang Kapten hanya menjawab segalanya baik-baik saja. Sudah, tidak ada kabar lainnya.

Mereka kangen dengan kawan mereka yang selalu memasang wajah dingin dan cemberut tersebut, omelannya, ocehan tentang ramalan bintang, juga sifatnya yang meskipun sok cuek tapi sangat peduli dengan orang lain lebih dari siapapun. Merindukan seorang sahabat, dan mereka semua berdoa semoga ia diberi kekuatan untuk sembuh.

Ini adalah saat terakhir mereka memakai baju seragam kebesaran Teiko bersama-sama, karena beberapa bulan lagi seragam itu hanyalah akan tergantung didalam lemari dan menjadi kenangan tak terlupakan. Semua pergi kearah tujuan yang berbeda, mencari jalan sendiri-sendiri. Tapi benang ikatan yang terkait satu sama lain tak akan pernah putus, entah bagaimanapun caranya segalanya pasti akan menemukan cara tuk kembali.

...

_Blood is thicker than water,_

_Afterall_

...

Suasana perkotaan ramai dan padat, seperti biasanya. Lalu-lalang orang-orang silih berganti melewati area pejalan kaki menambah nuansa yang sibuk. Matahari terang musim panas bersemu oranye, menandakan siang akan segera berganti sore.

Takao berjalan lurus dengan langkah lambat. Sesekali ia menghela napas panjang seperti sedang bosan. Rambut pendek ravennya melambai tertiup angin, iris abu-abunya memandang kedepan dengan sayu. Hari ini ia terkena omelan karena merusakkan kamera mahal milik studio. Padahal sejak awal bukan dia yang merusaknya, tapi teman kerjanya yang notabene lebih di anak emaskan si-boss.

"Haaah…. Sial" ia menghela napas lagi sambil menendang sebuah kaleng minuman kosong yang kebetulan menghalangi langkahnya. Kaleng tersebut melayang dan mendarat kembali dengan bunyi 'clang' kecil. Mungkin ia sudah mulai tua.

Takao membuka pintu apartemennya dengan wajah suram. Akhirnya dapat kembali kerumah setelah diajak minum semalaman bersama Miyaji. Perayaan, karena sahabat karibnya tersebut akan menjadi calon ayah karena istrilnya positif hamil. Punya anak… tentu saja. Bagi para pria yang sudah berusia 33 tahun seperti dirinya sudah pasti memikirkan tentang pernikahan dan keluarga.

Jarinya menekan tombol lampu, memperlihatkan seisi tempat tinggalnya yang lumayan rapi. Hanya beberapa piring bekas sarapan tadi pagi yang ia lupa cuci di dapur, dan ranjang yang tak sempat ia atur sebelum berangkat pemotretan. Sendirian. Untuk seorang pria berumur seperti dirinya tinggal sendiri seperti ini terasa hambar.

Tak ada yang menyambutnya dengan senyum dan makanan yang tersaji diatas meja. Sendirian. Ranjangnya terlalu sempit untuk tidur berdua, terlalu besar untuk sendirian. Terkadang saat ia tidur dalam satu sisi, bagian lain terasa dingin dan kosong. Mungkin benar ia terlalu kesepian, tapi untuk menikah sama sekali tak terpikirkan.

Kata bodoh masih terlalu baik untuknya, yang setia menunggu kabar dari seseorang yang pergi keluar negeri, tanpa kabar dan tak tahu apakah ia akan kembali atau tidak. Tak ada yang memintanya untuk menunggu, hanya dirinya yang tak ingin pergi. Bertanya-tanya bagaimana keadaannya disana. Jika ia tidak salah menghitung, sebentar lagi ulang tahun Midorima yang ke 28 tahun…

...

_I can't stop missing you_

_Will you come back someday?_

...

Seorang pria jangkung sedang sibuk melipat baju-bajunya, dan perlahan dimasukkan kedalam koper secara teratur. Sebuah foto frame diatas meja terpajang rapi, menampilkan enam remaja pelangi SMP Teiko saat kelulusan. Ia meraih foto tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam koper. Setelah segalanya siap, koper langsung ditutup.

Ruangan tersebut terlihat mewah dan minimalis, tapi tidak memiliki nuansa rumah sama sekali. Lebih tepatnya seperti kamar hotel. Dari baik jendela, suara-suara mobil terdengar dan pemandangan gedung-gedung pencakar langit sudah menjadi hal biasa. Suara dering telepon beberapa kali didalam ruangan memecah suasana diam, tak dijawab.

'Tinggalkan pesan setelah nada beep' suara nada tunggu terdengar.

"Ini saya, Dokter Collins. Pasien beberapa hari lalu telah siuman dan dapat berbicara. Ia ingin sekali berterima kasih padamu karena memberinya kesempatan untuk berobat meskipun biaya yang ia miliki saat itu belum mencukupi. Karena itulah aku menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya padamu. Kudengar kau akan berangkat ke Jepang hari ini, semoga perjalananmu lancar. Jika telah sampai hubungi aku."

Suara pesan berbahasa Inggris itu pun berakhir.

Setelah segalanya telah siap, ia segera menarik kopernya keluar kamar. Menyusuri koridor dan turun dengan lift ia sampai pada lobi hotel. Ia sudah memberi tahu pada resepsionist bahwa hari ini akan check out sebelumnya sehingga tak harus mengurus lagi. Para staff hotel dan bell boy memberi anggukan sopan setiap ia berlalu.

Saat keluar dari hotel, sesosok pria tampan menyambutnya. Rambutnya merah menyala terang, iris matanya rubi senada cemerlang. Pakaiannya rapi juga elegan, yaitu kemeja dan dasi formal seperti seorang bisnisman sukses. Senyum kecil terukir diwajahnya saat tatapan mata mereka bertemu, melipat tangannya percaya diri.

"Sudah siap untuk kembali ke Jepang, Shintarou?"

...

Seluruh mata yang ada didalam ruangan membesar saat melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu. Momoi menutupi bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya tidak percaya, iris bulat kuroko melotot lebar, Aomine menaikkan alisnya kaget, Kise menganga lebar dan Murasakibara berhenti mengunyah kuenya terdiam.

Akashi tersenyum kecil berdiri didepan pintu dengan Midorima disebelahnya.

"…Mido…rin…?" Momoi tergagap. Akashi mengangguk pelan.

"MIDORIMACCHIIII!" Kise menjerit keras dan lari berhambur dan menabrak Midorima dengan pelukannya. Ia memeluk sahabat lamanya sekencang-kencangnya. "Ini benar kau?! Aku tak bermimpi?! Ini pasti mimpi! Pukul aku Midorimachhi!"

Buk! Midorima memukul belakang kepala Kise dengan wajah sebal, disambut oleh pekikan Kise "Jangan peluk-peluk aku sembarangan." Cibirnya sebal.

"Waaaah! Bahkan cara bicaranya juga sama!" Kise berseru lagi.

"Midoriiiiiiin~" Momoi ikut berteriak dengan wajah gembira dan ikut memeluk Midorima. Dokter muda tersebut langsung tersentak karena dua kawannya memeluknya erat dengan wajah merah karena bahagia. Kuroko, dan lainnya akhirnya ikut mendekat.

"Apa kau terlalu senang melihat wanita Amerika yang seksi sehingga lupa pulang, Midorima?" tanya Aomine sambil menepuk bahunya sambil menyeringai senang. Midorima balik menatap Aomine dengan wajah nya yang menyatakan penolakan.

"Apa kabar, Midochin~ Lama tidak bertemu~" Murasakibara tersenyum kecil. "Apa kau bawa oleh-oleh dari Amerika? Bagaimana makanan disana? Ayo ceritakan~" si jangkung itu ikut menimbrung sehingga gerombolan itu semakin besar.

Midorima menghela napas panjang. "Lepaskan pelukan kalian, lalu kita bicara."

Akhirnya setelah melepaskan pelukan para Miracles langsung duduk rapi dan memulai perbincangan mereka. Seakan-akan pembatas waktu belasan tahun hilang hanya dengan sekali bertemu. Tak ada suasana kaku diantara mereka, segalanya sama seperti tahun-tahun Teiko dahulu. Sesekali Kise mengeluh karena tak ada kabar.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai sembuh?" tanya Momoi kemudian.

"Hanya satu tahun bersama terapi, lalu aku melanjutkan sekolah disana."

"Jadi kau sudah menjadi Dokter sekarang? Awwww keren sekali!" sahut Kise. "Tapi untuk memilih profesi yang perhatian dengan orang lain bukan Midorimacchi sekali, setahuku kau sulit sekali untuk secara jujur peduli dengan orang lain."

Segalanya kembali mengalir. Kise secara mengejutkan banting stir dari Model menjadi Pilot, karena pada saat-saat terakhir ia menganggap untuk menerbangkan pesawat itu keren. Aomine menjadi polisi handal pada bagian kriminal, menjadikannya polisi paling malas dan nekat yang pernah ada. Momoi menjadi wanita karir, Kuroko seorang guru TK, Murasakibara ternyata kuliah di Eropa untuk menjadi koki, dan Akashi meneruskan bisnis raksasa milik keluarganya.

Dalam hati Midorima tersenyum. Sudah lama sekali tak merasakan situasi seperti ini, berbincang sekuka hati, tertawa tanpa beban dan bercanda satu sama lain. Seakan-akan tanggung jawab menjadi pria dewasa sama sekali tidak terasa. Tapi masih ada sesuatu yang kurang, kebahagiaan ini masih belum cukup. Iris emerald melirik kearah jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Ia langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil jasnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kuroko yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Pergi sebentar. Ada yang harus kulakukan." Jawab Midorima singkat sambil berjalan pergi dengan terburu-buru. Momoi melirik sahabat berkacamatanya, melihat sekelebat senyum pada wajah stoiknya sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

Mereka diam beberapa saat. "Mau kemana dia, ada-ada saja." Gerutu Aomine.

"Urusan yang tertunda." Jawab Akashi sambil meminum tehnya pelan.

Momoi menatap Akashi sejenak, menangkap sebuah sorot mata berbeda dari mantan Kapten. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Akashi-kun?" bisik Momoi pelan, dengan nada khawatir. Ia bertanya bukan karena ia terlihat tidak baik, hanya saja Momoi menangkap aura kesepian dari sorot mata Akashi dibalik kepulan uap teh yang ia seruput.

Iris rubi si merah berkedip pelan, sebuah senyuman kecil muncul di wajahnya. "Tentu aku baik-baik saja, Satsuki." katanya dengan suara tenang. "Sebagai seorang rekan aku akan mendukung Shintarou jika ia merasa itu keputusan yang benar."

...

_There's no someday anymore_

_The future is here_

...

Iris abu-abu jernih menatap keluar jendela kereta dengan penat. Sama dengan hari-hari biasa, jam pulang kerja kereta Jepang selalu membeludak di penuhi penumpang. Hasilnya ia selalu terjepit dalam lautan orang berbagai macam asal usul setiap harinya. Pria-pria karyawan, anak-anak sekolahan dan sebagainya. Membosankan.

"Hei kau meraba dadaku ya!" suara wanita terdengar.

"Bukan aku!" sahutan suara pria terdengar juga.

Kasus pelecehan di kereta Jepang semakin hari semakin parah saja. Sebagai seorang paman-paman Takao pernah beberapa kali di tuduh meraba-rama cewek SMA yang berdiri disebelahnya dan sempat dibawa ke kantor keamanan. Sangat memalukan. Mungkin sudah takdir menjadi oom-om untuk di curigai mesum. Ia menghela napasnya, karena pengalaman ia tak akan lagi berdiri dekat wanita dan anak perempuan.

Dorongan pertengkaran itu membuat Takao ikut termundur dan terdesak hingga jendela kereta. Si raven langsung menggerutu dalam hati, sambil berusaha mengamankan tas berisi kamera yang ia bawa. Jika ini rusak juga bisa kacau semuanya. Bertahan saja, toh lima menit lagi kereta akan sampai di stasiun.

Duk! Keributan itu semakin sesak hingga tubuh Takao harus merapat di jendela. Seseorang yang berdiri disebelahnya ikut maju hingga mereka sama-sama terdesak, dengan posisi saling membelakangi. Masih berusaha fokus melindungi kamera Takao terus menatap kearah bawah parfum mahal tercium dari tubuh pria di dibelakangnya, membuat Takao sedikit mendesir.

"Maaf, kau tak apa-apa?" suara terdengar dari belakangnya. Suara baritonnya terdengar bagus, seperti suara-suara siaran radio dan pengisi suara yang ada di televisi. Senang sekali mendengar suaranya, terdengar elit.

"Oh tidak masalah." Jawab Takao tanpa melihat kearahnya.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" orang itu bertanya lagi.

"Silahkan."

Sejenak tidak ada suara. Takao sempat bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang akan dia katakan, tapi sebuah sentuhan tangan tiba-tiba melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang hingga membuatnya langsung panas dingin karena kaget. Mata Takao membesar sangking terkejutnya, orang ini memeluknya dari belakang?! Hembusan napasnya terasa seperti menggelitik leher Takao dari belakang, membuatnya sedikit merinding.

Takao melirik kearah tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya, tangan yang besar dan indah. Jari-jarinya lentik dan di perban meskipun tak ada tanda-tanda sedang terluka. Ia seperti melihat tangan ini di suatu tempat, karena ini terlihat sangat tidak asing lagi.

Thump.

Jantung Takao seperti berhenti sepersekian detik saat berhasil mengingatnya. Hanya satu orang di dunia ini yang ia kenal selalu memperban jari-jarinya setiap hari, jari-jarinya panjang, indah juga kuat. Jemari hangat yang dulu ia suka ia genggam.

"Shin…" ia menyebutkan nama itu dengan suara gemetar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sudah lama sekali nama itu tak pernah ia ucapkan lagi, segalanya terasa bercampur aduk. Pelukan yang ada dipinggangnya semakin erat, Takao dapat merasakan degupan jantung yang cepat dari sosok pria di belakang yang memeluknya.

Tangan itu dilepaskan, menyentuh bahu Takao untuk memutar tubuhnya agar mereka dapat saling berhadapan. Saat berbalik, mata Takao membesar dan irisnya langsung berkaca-kaca saat melihat sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya. Seorang pria dewasa, wajahnya tampan dengan surai rambut hijau dan iris emerald jernih yang tersembunyi dibalik lensa kacamatanya. Seseorang yang ia tunggu dan rindukan setiap harinya, tanpa jeda selama tiga belas tahun penuh.

Sebuah senyum terukir darinya, lalu menggenggam tangan Takao erat.

"_Will you marry me, Takao Kazunari_?"

Suasana kereta yang sesak dan sibuk langsung terasa berubah menjadi kosong dan hening bagi Takao. Jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat dan wajahnya memerah. Tangan besar yang menggenggam jemarinya erat terasa hangat, balik ia remas pelan. Sedikit tetesan air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Midorima menatap Takao dengan serius. Selama belasan tahun ia menahan diri untuk kembali dan bertemu dengan Takao karena ia merasa masih belum pantas untuk penjadi seorang pria yang mencintainya. Dan setelah meraih titel menjadi seorang Dokter sukses, ia dapat kembali bertemu dengan Takao dengan wajah bangga yang pantas untuk memilikinya. Sebagai seorang pria ia sudah berusaha semampunya, sisanya biar Tuhan yang menentukan. Dan melihat senyuman lebar yang terkembang diwajah Takao, ia yakin bahwa segala usaha dan keberuntungan ada dipihaknya.

"_Yes, I will!_" seru Takao sambil memeluk Midorima erat. Ia tahu bahwa untuk seorang paman seperti dirinya tak seharusnya bertingkah seperti ini. Tapi segalanya berbeda. Sedewasa apapun dirimu, meski kau wanita atau seorang pria, tak akan ada seorangpun yang sanggup untuk dapat menahan luapan kebahagiaan.

Midorima menundukkan kepala, menyentuh pipi Takao lembut lalu menciumnya pelan. Takao tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka. Segalanya terasa nostalgic, suatu keberuntungan ia di masa lalu dapat menciumnya seperti ini setiap hari. Tak ada yang harus di iri kan, karena di masa depan ia akan dapat memberikannya banyak ciuman dan pelukan. Yang cukup untuk membayar rasa rindu mereka selama tiga belas tahun penuh.

Cinta, adalah suatu rasa yang rinci tapi juga singkat. Menjelaskannya dapat menghabiskan waktumu karena cinta itu tak hanya dapat dijabarkan secara lisan, membuat kata akan hancur berkeping-keping karena alphabet tak akan mampu menjabarkan rasa. Hanya sepasang hati yang mengetahuinya, hanya perlu merasakan.

Jika kami memang dalam jalan salah, makan tak akan ada rasa yang terasa sebenar lagi. Cinta salah satu media kebebasan di dunia, ia tak dapat didikte harus kemana ia pergi dan selalu menetap disuatu tempat yang tak akan diduga diantara semak berduri atau sekumpulan awan putih dilangit ketujuh. Yang dapat kau lakukan hanya meraihnya.

Mereka hanyalah sepasang sampel dari sekian milyar manusia di dunia ini yang secara bodoh menolak untuk menyerah, meskipun tak pernah sekalipun terdengar bahwa orang yang jatuh cinta bisa tidak terlihat bodoh. Mereka jatuh cinta, setiap harinya hanya dengan sedikit kenangan tanpa bertemu selama tiga belas tahun penuh. Cinta bukan tanaman yang harus disiram setiap hari jika tak ingin ia layu. Cinta juga tak sekuat batu terjal yang keras meski terhempas ombak hanya terlihat sedikit retak.

Cinta dapat rapuh juga kuat sesuai dengan hati yang menggenggamnya.

Dan mereka adalah sepasang pria yang menolak untuk menyerah, itu saja.

...

..

.

_I love you_

_Not only for what you are, but what I am when I with you_

_I love you_

_Not only for what you made yourself, but what you making of me_

_I love you_

_For the part of me thay you bring out_

_I love you because you are helping me to make of lumber of my life_

_Not a tavern, but a temple;_

_Out of works of my everyday not a reproach but a song_

_I love you because you have done more than any creed could have done to make me good_

_And more any fate could have done to make me happy you have done it_

_Without a touch_

_Without a word_

_Without a sign _

_.._

_._

- Roy Croft-

* * *

..

finally!  
How minna-san? happy end kan, HAPPY END KAN?! XDDDDD  
Akhirnya bisa selesaikan ini meski sempat kesandung ujian hehehehe,  
Makasih banyak banget, fanfic kedua saya di ffn completed juga -langsung syukuran-  
Thanks ya semua yang sudah support fic ini, review, fave dan follow kalian benar-benar bikin saya fire up waktu ngetik ini sampai-sampai bisa selesai kurang dari dua bulan.  
Kalau bisa saya pengen banget buat sekuel dari fic ini tapi khusus POV Akashi setelah ini, tapi nggak bisa janji karena masih ada fanfic Knight saya yang masih on going.  
Ok dah ini aja yang saya bakal masukan disini, sekali lagi:  
THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS, I LOVE YOU ALL -KISSES YOU ALL OVER- for following me. Please wait for my other works and updates.  
Please review! don't be shy. Give me feed back & review, make me so proud about this fandom!  
-with love, Midori-machi


End file.
